To Warm a Bowl of Love
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: In an alternate future soldiers and civilians are forced into arranged marriages, and Mark and Maddy are about to experiance that first hand. please review and tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Amie gave me this idea and it's been eeating at me so I have written this for her. By the way HAPPY NIRTHDAY AMIE! Okay so everyone tell me what you think of it.**

Mark stood in front of Commanding General McCath and General Taylor. He had just been told that he had been chosen.

Chosen to get a spouse.

Hope Plaza had set up a system of human growth. Arranged marriages between civilians and male soldiers were made to ensure that. The female soldiers being excluded to walk the streets of Terra Nova and guard the colonists, plus they were not needed as much outside the gates.

But the system was put in place to keep the army boys from getting distracted and use the soldiers as breeding tools to help the colony grow. General Taylor scowled, as he always detested this system, even going as far as getting arrested for insubordination against the barbaric act.

But it made no difference. Mark was excited to have someone other than his army buddies and to actually see a civilian up close for the first time since he ever arrived in this place.

And because this was one of the few things given to him, having grown in a boot camp from the age of twelve and coming here at sixteen because of his promising work. He would have a wife, someone he was sure would be beautiful and kind, and he hoped would love him.

The male soldiers were kept in barracks separated from the colony so they were called out only to protect and go on missions. And kept them at a distance from civies, but to keep them in line and breed, spouses were chosen for the soldiers, especially if they were good.

Mark couldn't wait to meet his future wife whoever she was…

.

.

.

Maddy stood next to her family as they heard the welcome speech form Commanding General McCath. His eye would find her every once in a while and he would wink, sending a shiver up her spine.

Once done a woman in uniform with black hair came and took her parents away. She knew they were in trouble for sneaking her little sister and father through the portal, but she was happier than she could remember ever being. She smiled and tilted her head to the sky to breath the fresh, clean air.

.

.

.

Mark sat at the window of his room, staring at the colony and hoping that he could see his soon-to-be wife, his was so anxious to meet her he had asked advice from his friends, and only the married ones.

They told him to relax but he couldn't he wanted to meet her but that would be a week from now. He just stared out and locked his eyes on a small, undetailed figure next to a tall one and a very small one. And just stared.

.

.

.

Maddy waited for her parents and felt a shiver run up her back as she turned towards an ugly gray building separate from the colony. Her eyes locked on the window and she could almost see the shadow of a figure.

"Maddy," He mother called with a shaky voice, "I need you to come up here, just leave your bag."

She did as she was told and climbed the steps to enter the office and sit in an offered chair. When her eyes met her parents for the first time since entering the room she gasped. Her mother was pale and shaking and her father was furious, red faced with veins popping out.

"Miss Shannon, we are so glad to find you," the smile the Commanding General gave her was unsettling.

"She slowly looked to her parents as she asked, "Sir, did I do something wrong?" He laughed and she fought down the shivers.

"No dear actually we need you," he cleared his throat and continued. "We have been arranging unions between civilians and soldiers to ensure the growth of the colony, and secure futures of young women such as yourself."

She felt her heart drop. What was he talking about?

"Are you saying you're going to marry me off to someone I don't even know?"She was quiet, but the silence in the room made the words echo. When no one spoke she said with more force, "You are going to use me like cattle."

"Now cattle is-"

"Sir, it is exactly that, no say of chose is just like slavery or cattle." She felt her face grow hot, she had never cut someone off in a conversation before, but right now it wasn't her top priority. McCath frowned and nodded to Taylor. General Taylor ushered her parents out and left himself, leaving McCath and Maddy.

"Miss Shannon you can either agree to this and live happily, or you and your family can be banished to live in the wilds and be eaten by Slashers."

"Slashers?"

"Nasty buggers who will begin to fest on your body before you have died. Would you wish that upon your family?" He stood and walked around the desk to take her limp hand. Maddy felt her heart sink, she had to protect her family, even if it meant being caged.

"Besides," he continued, "you and your husband will live together in the barracks for three weeks of every month and the last week which he will have off, you'll both spend with your family. And during the day of the three weeks you are welcome into the colony to work a job, or learn-"

"I'm already finished with school," She said numbly, not looking at him. He smiled.

"And Sergeant Reynolds is a gentlemen as they come."

Maddy fought back tears and nodded, "When do I go?"

"A week from today, just so you can settle in," He pulled her to her feet and led her to the door. "I'll send Taylor for you then." He squeezed her hand and let her go to her family.

.

.

.

Mark had waited a week, as insanity started to creep at him from curiosity. He could wait to have something beautiful in his home and heart.

He had spoken to his married friends about what he would do the night of his wedding, not at all surprised that he would be a virgin, many soldiers were, because they were taken so young to just be powerful grunts.

They told him that she needed to be pleasured first and to be gentle around her, that she was weaker than him. Mark nodded and tried to keep all the tips to memory and now ran over them in his head. He stood up and walked to the closet, pulling out his dress uniform and getting ready to meet his wife for the first time.

Now as Mark sat on his bed, dressed and ready, he counted down the minutes of the last hour before her arrival. A pleasant smile on his face.

.

.

.

Maddy stared at herself in the mirror of her room, a tingly numbness in her heart, she could barely breath.

Wearing a white dress that stopped just below the knees and knee high black boots, she was ready to go. Even though she desperately stalled from leaving. Her hair was curled and laying down her back and over one shoulder, but she wore no make up.

After all how many times will her husband see her without make up. A tightness in her stomach squeezed impossibly tighter, and she took shaky breathes.

"Maddy," her mother's soft voice was thick too, a sadness evident."General Taylor's here for you."

Maddy left her room, hugged her family and tried not to cry as Taylor walked her through the streets and out the gates, to the barracks. They stopped at the door and Taylor looked at her, "I'm sorry, I never wanted this for anyone, much less you."

Nodding she looked into his eyes, "I'm scared." It was all she could say and absolutely true. He walked her in and left her at a desk while he strode off.

.

.

.

Mark opened the door for whoever was banging on the other side and saluted General Taylor.

"Soldier, you'll be getting a wife today," He started immediately. "But you will not be having sex with her tonight, no this week at all."

"Uh…Sir-"

"I know most of you don't know what you're doing, but she is a child and must be handled with care. You need to form a bond, be gentle with her, woo her. Everything will be better if she loves you and you love her." Mark nodded vigorously as he listened carefully to his superior. "And most importantly, if you move to quickly or with to much force, you will scare her and will hurt her." The thought horrified him, he didn't realize how gentle he would have to be until then.

He might not have met his wife yet, but he would never want to hurt her.

"I promise to be gentle, but Sir, I've never dated before, I don't know how to get her to love me."

Taylor huffed and fished a small book from his pocket, "This will help." With that he left, Mark trailing behind slowly as he read the first few pages.

.

.

.

Maddy sat in one of the two chairs on her side of the desk, staring at a painting beside them.

She was studying it so closely that she squeaked when she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head around and gasped.

The soldier with his hand on her shoulder could only be described as gorgeous. Tall, well built, dark hair and tanned skin. Though his most arresting feature was his blue eyes. All in all not bad, but that didn't make things a whole lot better.

Looking over his uniform, her eyes widened when she read his name tag. Sgt. M. Reynolds.

Oh dear God. She thought as McCath walked in with a plex. "All you have to do is sign this, and you two will be officially married." He smiled at each of them and Maddy noted that Reynolds tensed slightly.

She reached out and signed it, before watching him do the same. And McCath nodded, "Well, she's all yours son," And left them like that.

"I'm Mark," He said softly, as if he would hurt her ears. She smiled shyly and gave her name before standing.

"Guess we should just get this over with." Her voice was low and sad. Was the rest of her life going to be sad?

.

.

.

Mark offered her his arms like it said in the book and walked her to his room. When they stepped inside, Maddy sat on the bed, a look so sad masked her face. Though she was very beautiful, and all Mark wanted to do was get her to be happy now.

He reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear, "Uh, I was hoping, if you don't mind, that I date you first?" She looked up with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She said softly, but a light came to his eyes that made him smile.

"Well, we are married, so we should get to know each other, personally and emotionally, I want my wife to be someone I can love and who loves me." A smile grew on her face and she nodded.

"Now Madelyn, will you allow me to court you." He smiled as she nodded, relief evident on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy laid down on Mark's cot as he took the floor next to her. They had been talking for the past three hours, since deciding to court. It had made her much more relaxed. But she still rambled, and hoped feverously that she wasn't boring him.

And she wasn't.

Mark was so happy to have a wife, but the fact that she was smart, beautiful, and kind made it impossibly better. Though he had never heard of half the things she spoke about, he asked her to describe them. Something she did with a blush.

He was listening to Maddy's tired voice talk about Bonsai plants. He had never heard about these before and wanted to know about the ancient art, when she became silent.

Sitting up slowly he looked at her and smiled, she had talked herself to sleep. Taking Maddy's hand he kissed her knuckles before placing the arm under the blankets too. "Goodnight, Mrs. Reynolds." He whispered so soft as not to wake her up.

He was settling into his bed when he heard a sigh and, "Goodnight, Mr. Reynolds." Smiling he pulled the pocket book from beneath his pillow and continued reading it. He really wanted to get this right.

The last coherent thought Maddy had, was of him. Maybe she would be very happy with Mark.

.

.

.

Mark woke up before dawn, like every morning, and looked around his room. It was simple, one room, the bed against the wall and a window not far from it. There was a table across from the bed and one closet in the corner of the room. Next to the closet was the door to the bathroom as well.

He stretched before sitting up to watch his wife sleep. Maddy was curled up on her side, one arm lay over the side of her waist and the other cushioning her head and hair. Mark didn't realize that she was cold 'til she shivered and curled tighter.

Taking his blanket and draping it over her, Mark smiled when she opened her eyes. "Morning." Maddy mumbled out and stretched, arching her back deliciously.

"Good morning, Maddy." He kissed her temple and watched her eyes widen. Mark held his breath, afraid he had moved to fast in their relationship. "I'm sorry, I won't do that if you-"

"No it's fine, just a little surprising," She sat up and pulled the blankets off her before yelping and diving beneath them once more. "God, its freezing." She shook and Mark laughed.

"Sorry, it's cold in the mornings because there's a twenty degree difference between night and day. It'll warm up." He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around Maddy.

"Well, what are we doing today?" Leaning into Mark's warmth, she peaked up at him. He smiled at the way her lashes laid against her skin. He brushed her hair behind one ear and cupped her cheek.

"Whatever you'd like, well, we can't go into the colony, or outside the gates, so it's pretty much the recreation center, training grounds, and the nursery."

"Nursery?" She sat up to look at him better, even though the chilly air attacked their comfortable warmth.

"Well, since the soldiers and their wives live here for three weeks a month, and the wives often have jobs at the same time as their husbands, they built a nursery and daycare for the kids. Well until they're old enough to go to school that is." He stood and pulled off his shirt before walking to his closet.

"So if you and I have kids we will live in a tiny space like this and leave our children with someone we don't know?" Maddy wrinkled her nose and stood form the bed too.

"No, when you become pregnant, work on a housing unit is started so when you have our child we'll have room." She was a little fazed by how casually he spoke about having a child with her. What the heck?

Walking from the closet with a soldier's uniform on, he saw her frown and furrowed brows, "Maddy?" He caught her attention and watched in amazement as all the worries seemed to melt from her.

"I'm fine," He has no idea how many times she has repeated those words in the past. "Let's go to the recreation center, but food first."

"Oh good, we are so on the same wave length." He joked and smiled when she giggled. She grabbed another dress from the closet, some of her clothes having been brought to his room the day before their marriage. It was pale blue and hugged her body wonderfully. Mark really liked it on her.

"Whatever you say," She pulled her boots on and took his offered arm before they left for the mess hall.

.

.

.

Mark was a little worried about walking her into the mess hall, he didn't want to embarrass her. He remembered when other soldiers brought their new wives into the hall and how everyone, even he, would stare for the first day.

Luckily only a few men were there, it being so early. Maddy looked around as her hand clutched the crook of Mark's elbow tighter. She let him lead her to a secluded table and pulled the chair out for her. Mark retrieved two plates of food for them and presented them to her, letting her take her pick of food.

"Wow, you eat better than I did in 2149." She said before taking a bite of a sweet fruit, she made a soft noise in her throat before blushing a deep red. "Sorry."

Mark had to stare across the hall. That noise was amazing, and if it wasn't going to embarrass him, he would certainly ask her to repeat it.

Maddy cleared her throat and put the fruit back on the plate, "So, um, when can we go see my parents? I want to check up on my family, and I want you to meet them too."

Know more people outside the army? Mark smiled, he would like that very much. Up until he met Maddy he wasn't allowed to even speak with civilians, only army personal. "Well, I have today and tomorrow off, then training and a mission. So in two weeks we can go to the colony and meet them." He scooted closer to her when her face fell. "But you can always go earlier without me. If it makes you happy?"

She smiled at him before someone approaching their table interrupted them. Maddy tensed but felt Mark's hand in her palm and breathed out slowly.

"Reynolds, is this your wife?," the man's eyes on Maddy as he spoke. "I feel insulted, that you won't introduce me. And to such a pretty woman."

Mark laughed loud and Maddy smiled, he must have been a friend, "Sorry Tim, This is Maddy." Turning to her, he rubbed her hand gently. "Maddy, this is Tim Curran. Don't take him seriously, he's an idiot." A soft giggle left her throat and she waved at a chair across from them. Tim sat and leaned back, eyeing her before giving Mark a smirk.

"So Maddy," he drawled, "when did you get here?"

"A little over a week ago," Answering with her eyes on Mark's and her hands intertwined. Squeezing gently, he rubbed the base of her thumb with his own without looking away from his friend. "Now, are you married as well?" She asked softly and felt Mark shake. Maddy looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he shook in silent laughter.

"If Curran had a wife, she would be thoroughly mad." He leaned back in his chair.

"More like madly in love with me. Who can deny me?"

"Plenty of women, I assure you." Maddy smiled, but she was facing the door as more men filed into the mess hall, several making their way to her. About a third of them had women with them.

Mark introduced each to her and soon she was grateful they were all so nice. Even the other wives were happy. Throughout breakfast there was much talk, but Maddy didn't pay attention to most of it. She was busy stealing glances at Mark, making eye contact several times as their thumbs stroked the back of each other's hands.

He leaned in to whisper only to her, "Would you like to take a walk after this?" She smiled, maybe she could find more samples for her books.

.

.

.

Mark walked Maddy around the barracks, letting her stop to examine the flowers, and it gave him a chance to study her. He noticed that she had a scar just beneath her shoulder blade and above the fabric of her dress. He almost passed it by himself, but now he worried about how she got it.

When he asked her, she just shook her head and rambled off about the flower buds and their medicinal purposes. He sighed and looked around, noting a woman approaching them.

"Do you mind," she started, eyeing him, "If I speak with your wife?" He looked at Maddy and nodded.

"Looks like you're making friends all over the place." He smiled and stepped away to stand by the fence, and give them plenty of room to talk.

Maddy looked to the woman standing a few feet away and smiled, "I'm Maddy Shan- I mean Reynolds." She reached out a hand and noticed her flinch.

"Lily," The blonde woman said quickly, keeping out of reach of Maddy. "Listen, being here isn't paradise, in fact I'd say you should escape."

Maddy's brows came together in thought, "Why, Mark is nice."

The other woman laughed angerly. If that was possible, "Look he may seem like a real prince, but all these soldiers are made for is hurting, killing, and missions. They will hurt you in the end." She started wiping harshly at her face, removing her makeup. "This is what he'll do to you."

Maddy gasped as the massive bruises on her jaw and cheek bones stood out against her pale skin. "They are all the same, and they will hurt you. So just get out of here, while you still have time."

Maddy kept her mouth shut tight. Time before what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, but I'd like to hear what you think off this. I know this chapter is a lot to take in because it is basically a information drop, but I am trying to put some Maddy/Mark fluff in here. Okay I'll stop talking. Enjoy.**

After Lily gave her the cryptic warning, Maddy and Mark stayed outside, examining the plants. By the end of the day, they had stolen glances at each other and made more eye contact than Maddy had ever made with someone outside her family.

Mark led her back inside and ate dinner, before retiring to their room. "Maddy, please tell me about that scar." He asked again when she turned her back to him and stepped out of her dress.

Mark fought his instincts to touch her skin, and instead just committed her barely clothed body to his memory. She shook her head and pulled on a night gown before slipping into bed. "Don't make your bed on the floor, it's really cold."

She pressed her back against the wall the bed was against and lifted the covers for him to crawl in. He stared at her and she trembled. Was she really that cold?

Mark turned off the lights and climbed in, pulling her to his warm body and groaning when she pressed her cold hands and feet to him. "Goodnight, Mrs. Maddy Reynolds." He kissed her temple as she shifted to lay her head on his chest.

"Mark, Lily mentioned that had I had to do something while I still have time. What was she talking about?"

Silence filled the night as Mark thought of possible answers, "The only thing I can think of is time before becoming pregnant. Usually by the time three or four months have passed after a marriage, a wife is usually pregnant. It's part of the regulations."

She propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him, "Regulations?"

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Maddy, do you have any idea what they are?" She shook her head and he sighed. "Maddy, the third regulation of a marriage states that I have three months to get you pregnant, or we are separated for different partners."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, you get a different husband and I get a different wife. The regulations were put in place to both protect the individuals in the contract and keep the population growing." She was silent for a moment before flopping back down, wrapping an arm over his chest.

"After we see my parents, we'll start trying." Kissing her hair, he tightened his arm and felt her muscles relax some. "Goodnight, Sgt. Mark Reynolds." She spoke softly and laid awake in his arms before finally drifting off to sleep.

Mark stayed awake and watched her skin glow in the moonlight. She was like an angel. No she was an angel. His angel.

.

.

.

The next morning Mark walked his wife to the nursery building, where many women watched small children play. The little ones all turned when they saw Mark and smiled wide, toothy grins before converging on him.

Mark had to let go of Maddy's hand as children encircled him and he lifted several to his shoulders. They all laughed and clapped their hands, calling him Mister Mark. When he introduced Maddy they looked at her mostly from behind her husband, but soon they were in her lap and dancing around her.

She laughed as he would throw children in the air before catching them and placing them upon the ground to grab the next child near him. After a hour of play Mark was wiped out, laying on the floor arms length from Maddy as napping children separated them. But they intertwined their fingers.

She smiled and felt her lids become heavy as well, before falling into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

She stood in a field of flowers, looking around for her husband, or someone. A dark haired child with hazel eyes clasped her fingers and dragged her through the plants and to a small housing unit.

"Maddy, there you are. I was worried." A pale skinned man pulled her to him and kissed her gently, before kneeling next to the child. "Okay you found your mother so I will make raptor stew." He stood and moved to the kitchen, leaving her to stare at the tiny person holding her hand.

"Maddy, honey, why don't you and Lil set up the table?" He was in the kitchen, but she was being dragged towards the table by the little girl.

"Mommy, help me up." The child demanded, her arms out before Maddy lifted her up. The child fit perfectly to her body, sitting on Maddy's hip. Maddy was about to reached for the plates when she jerked awake.

.

.

.

Mark watched his wife sleep on the floor, and regretted not being near to keep her warm, but she seemed peaceful. It wasn't until she started whimpering that he woke her. Staring into his eyes she felt a tear streak down her face.

"It wasn't you." She gasped softly, "I want it to be you. I don't want to be passed around for breeding."

Mark sat down and pulled her into his lap. God she was shaking, What scared her so bad?

Kissing her forehead, he whispered into her ear, "Everything's okay Maddy."

Shaking her head, "We need to start for a baby after you meet my parents, I don't want to leave you." He immediately understood what was upsetting her.

"Don't worry, we will have a child and a home, and stay together. I promise." She nodded and buried her face into his neck. The dream had seemed so real.

Laying into him, she let him run his hands over her entire back. One hand settled at the small of her back as the other traced the scar beneath the shoulder blade, making her moan again. He did it again and earned another moan.

"How?" He leaned back to look into her eyes and found something that physically hurt him.

She shuddered and said in a thick voice, "Not here." In a matter of minutes they were out the door and almost to the barracks.

When they got into their room, Maddy sat on the bed. "When I was in 2149, I was always bullied, but I usually just ignored it." Mark sat next to her and took her hand. "But one day a boy took my rebreather and threw it on the ground. I remember trying to get it when he pushed me against an abandon building that had plenty of broken glass." She shivered when Mark brushed the scar again with a gentle finger.

"My mom patched my back, but we didn't realize that my rebreather wasn't filtering right. A few months after the incident, I started coughing up blood, all that crap in the air I was breathing in." Her face was twisted in pain, it had hurt a lot more than physically he could tell.

Some one had hurt his wife, and that was unacceptable. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again, I promise." Nodding, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her. "I'm going to take a shower," Kissing her forehead she smile as he walked to the bathroom.

.

.

.

Maddy changed into a white tank top and multi colored fuzzy sleeping shorts that showed very much, in her opinion too much, of her thighs. Soon Mark walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh wow." She whispered as she examined his water slickened chest. He smirked at her and pulled her to him with little effort.

"I could say the same about you." Their arms were wrapped around each other, his at her waist, hers at his neck. Air became hard to get as they moved closer.

"Mark," her whispering beg made him almost close the distance. Their lips almost touched, a fire in both of their bodies.

The loud popping of gun fire made them jump apart like scared rabbits before Mark yanked on pants and stride out of the barracks with a scowl. Maddy on his heels.

Foster, one of Mark's friends who was thinner and smaller than her husband, stood with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry people," he addressed the many soldiers checking on things. "Thought I saw a Nyko. Guess not."

They all groaned in unison before Mark walked a blushing Maddy back to their home. Maddy was turning down the covers as Mark dressed in his sweats and turned the lights off. They pressed against each other in bed, seeking each other's warmth.

"Goodnight Maddy Reynolds." He actually liked saying her whole name because it reminded him that she was his.

"Goodnight Mark Reynolds." She felt his lips press against her hair and smiled, slowly. He certainly paid more attention to her than most people would, even her family. She stayed awake and watched Mark sleep. God what was wrong with her? She had almost kissed him and they knew each other for what, two days?

Maddy felt her face burn again and buried her face in his chest. For the first time in her life, she felt like an idiot. A hormonal, teenage idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy woke up to movement and sleepily looked at Mark. He was slipping out of bed to tip toe to his closet. "Imma wake." She mumbled though her eyes were starting to close again.

He walked back to the bed and tucked the blankets around her before kissing her forehead, "I have work today, but some of the other wives said they would take you to Terra Nova and help you find a job."

She sighed with content and mumbled out a 'be safe' and 'I will' nodding with content. He smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving his room, smiling pleasantly.

Maddy woke an hour later and looked around for Mark, before remembering their earlier conversation. Rising, she stretched and entered the bathroom to shower and change into shapely tan pants and a white blouse.

By the time she was ready, someone was knocking on her door. When she answered she was surprised to see Lily and several of the wives that she ate breakfast with the previous day.

"We are all going to Terra Nova, for jobs and what not. Do you want to come?" Anne, Foster's wife asked. She was quiet plump and taller than her husband, but they had a genuine affection for each other.

Looking around Maddy turned off the lights in her home, but stopped at the table where a key sat. Mark must have left it here. She thought and grabbed it, using it to lock the door behind her.

"Maddy," Mark ran over to her, some little black looking box in his palm. Holding it gentle she gasped when it flipped open, "It's a Comm. Unit. to keep in touch with you. I want you to be safe."

Maddy felt her heart swell. He really wanted to take care of her, protect her even. "How do I get it to call you?" He showed her the signal and set it, showing her his comm. unit and testing it with her.

"Come on, love bird, some of us have jobs." Lily barked, glaring at her. Maddy kissed Mark's cheek goodbye and hopped into the rover that Foster was driving.

.

.

.

Maddy watched Foster help Anne out of the rover, smiling as he kissed her knuckles. She climbed out after them and looked around, it was weird to be in the market, and it had only been two days since she left.

Though if she was being honest with herself, she ignored most things because of her fear of her impending marriage. But everything seemed brighter, better.

Taking a deep breath they all split up, Anne and Foster to see Anne's sister, Lily to the agricultural department and many of the other women went to the market or jobs.

But Maddy started straight for the hospital, excited to see her mother.

.

.

.

Stepping into the infirmary, she spotted her mother viewing a plex through tired eyes. "Mom," smiling as Dr. Shannon's face lit up. She ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly, pulling back to both examine her and speak.

"Oh, your father and I have been so worried," Maddy wrapped one arm around her mother's waist. "Oh are you hurt, did he hurt my baby?"

"Mom, I'm fine, and Mark really isn't bad, he's actually a gentleman. I'm happy." He mother reluctantly nodded and released her when she was called for a patient. "I'm going to see Josh, do you know if he's home?"

"He's at Skye's, um if you go past our house and turn left at the fork their the last house on the right. I'll see you for lunch at home okay, Darling?" Maddy nodded and followed her mother's instructions.

.

.

.

She walked up to an older looking housing unit and spotted her brother with his back to her one, sitting on the porch.

Sneaking up slowly, she scared him by screaming and grabbing his shoulders. Whirling around to snap at whoever it was, his face when blank. "Maddy?"

"The one and only," She shrugged her shoulders before she was pulled into a crushing hug.

"We missed you so much, the house is actually quiet without you." He laughed after he let her go. He turned to his friends who wore confused looks, "Guys this is my little sister, Maddy."

"Lovely to meet you Miss Shannon." The African American girl offered her hand and Maddy and shook it.

"It's Mrs. Reynolds actually." She smiled and felt their eyes on her. She already saw their questions coming so went ahead and answered them. "I'm married to one of the soldiers."

All of them nodded and introduced themselves, before talk of a harvest festival continued. "It's one of the only holidays you see the male soldiers because the female ones are often in the harvest festival."

Maddy nodded and listened intently until something on her started beeping. "I'm sorry," she ran a little ways away and answered the comm. unit. "Hey Mark." She held her breath as he answered, a smile in his voice as he asked about her day so far.

"Every thing's fine, but I wish you were here." She said almost deflated. Maddy didn't realize how lonely she was until he wasn't with her.

"Listen, Foster says he can't drive you and the others home, so I get to come and pick you and the other wives up." She smiled widely and rambled about him possibly meeting her family.

"Maddy, My lunch break is over, but I will see you at five." She said goodbye to him and gently closed the comm. unit.

"Who was that? Wait Mads why do you have a comm. unit?" Her brother asked her with wide eyes.

"Mark, my husband, he gave it to me and he was checking up on me. He's actually really nice," she smiled at the comm. unit before slipping it into her pocket. She looked up and shifted, they were all staring at her.

"He makes you happy?" the girl with pale skin and brown hair, with eyes that matched her brothers.

"Well, yeah, I mean I can't get out of my marriage, and most of the soldiers are actually really nice, they actually cherish their spouses." Looking at her hands she spoke softly.

"Well, I guess that's good," Skye stated slowly, before letting her Josh up, her legs having been thrown over his.

"Listen, It's almost lunch, and I have to pick up Zoe for lunch, so why don't we surprise her." She nodded and followed him to the school, where Zoe tackled her.

.

.

.

"Maddy!" Her father grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you alright?" He pulled back to look at her just as her mother had. They stood on the porch of the Shannon home and her father had already been there apparently.

"Daddy, I'm fine," She had barely gotten out before the rest of her family crashed down on her, drowning her in a sea of hugs. They only separated to eat lunch and sadly when her parents had to return to work. But she hoped that her being happy would help them relax.

After dropping Zoe off at school, Josh walked Maddy to the science center where she was able to talk to Dr. Malcom for a job. He was thoroughly impressed by her knowledge and offered her an internship. One she took happily.

As she and Josh left, she realized that the sun was setting, "Josh, can you get Dad and meet me at the market?" She turned to him and smiled at his confusion, "I'll get mom and Zo."

They separated and she walked to her home. She couldn't wait for them to meet her husband.

.

.

.

Waiting in the market, Maddy caught sight of a large rover approaching the other wives and her family.

Mark stepped out of it, and smiled at her, "How was your day?" Kissing his cheek and hugging him, she told him about the job offer she had accepted.

As she spoke, she walked him to her family, who stared at him. "Mark, these are my parents, Jim and Elizabeth Shannon," They shook hands, but she noted the way Mark tensed when her father squeezed his palm. "My brother, Josh, and sister, Zoe." Josh nodded his head, and Zoe hid behind him.

"This is Mark. My husband, he's a Sergeant." She snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well, Mark, you seem very nice," Her mother stated, but was looking at Maddy for assurance.

"I like to think I am," Mark smiled, but she could tell that he was nervous. "You didn't tell me you have two siblings, Maddy."

Before she could answer, a soft voice spoke, "He's scary, Mommy."

"Oh Zoe, he's not scary." Maddy opened her arms and the little girl walked into her arms, glancing at Mark every few seconds. Mark strode to the rover and grabbed his army duffle bag before returning.

Kneeling on the ground, he pulled out a shirt. Maddy gasped when he ripped it into thirds and started rolling and knotting it. Before long, he had a little teddy bear made out of the ugly green army shirt.

Holding out the animal, Zoe took it and looked at Mark, "Is he still scary?" Maddy asked with a smile. Zoe just shook her head, and thanked him softly, before both girls walked to their family and started saying farewell.

It wasn't until Mark said that it was time to go that Maddy extracted herself form the Shannons.

The ride back was silent for all the women, but Mark held her hand while one of his other hand steered the large machine. "You had a good day?" He squeezed lightly.

"Yes, it was good to see my family," she rubbed his forearm with her free hand, "That was really nice, making a bear for Zoe."

"Well, she is part of my family too. I'm just a little nervous about your dad."

She laughed, "Than you'll love when we stay with them in two weeks. He demands that we come visit." She burst out laughing at his groan. "It's not that bad."

"He's scary."

"I'll protect you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him smile wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a shorter chapter than the previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy it. And tell me what you think about it. I am trying to show Mark and Maddy's relationship and I don't know if I over did it.**

"I'm serious," but she was laughing as he held her plex above their heads.

"I just want to see," he chuckled and used his free arm to wrap around her waist. When he tightened his grip it brought Maddy against his toned body, and he could feel her shiver. Scowling at him first, she quickly smiled. Sliding her hand across the expanse of his chest, she got a very good feel of him, before her hand rounded his shoulder. Her palm crawled up the side of his neck and cupped his chin.

"Please," She whispered, and kept her lips part slightly.

"Let me see what's making the noise," He whispered back and leaned down a little. Where did she learn this? He suddenly felt the plex get yanked out of his hand. She pulled away and twirled back, a wide smile on her face.

He set his jaw and reached out for her again, pulling her back against his strong chest. One forearm locked across her stomach while his free hand brushed across her exposed shoulder and breathed out heavily to make sure she felt his breath on the nape of her neck.

A soft noise, the sound he had heard once before and lusted for, escaped her throat. "Please." His hot breath and begging whisper brought a deep blush to her cheeks. She couldn't speak, just nodded her head slowly.

Lifting the plex a little higher to show him a transparent screen with eight silver, finger width bars on it, he hummed in confusion. Maddy reached out and tapped one of the bars making a full melodic note, though the robotic synthesized noise was not lost on his ears.

"It's supposed to be the sound of chimes. Back before the air had become deadly and there was still a wind, people would hang them outside their homes. And when the wind blows they would hit a center piece that makes them ring. It was said to be beautiful, but since no one could use them anymore, most were destroyed or thrown out." She said softly, but he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Play the rest," she did as he asked, waiting a second between the end and the start of each note. "Show me a picture?" Again, finding two photo's of them, one metal and glass, the other wood.

"The wooden ones sound different from the metal ones." She said, voice barely above a whisper and shaking. "How could we destroy so much of our beautiful world to make the wind deadly, and take away everything that makes life worth living?" Her voice was thick, as Mark remembered living in the future. How he wondered how the bright world could be turned so dark.

He let go and turned Maddy around to pull her closer. She cried into his chest for a few minutes before she whipped her eyes and stepped away. "Look at me crying like a little girl, I shouldn't worry over something that can't be helped.

He just watched her as she got ready for bed, before sliding in next to her and snuggling together. "Goodnight, Mrs. Reynolds," after kissing her hair, he inhaled the sweet smell wafting off her locks.

"Goodnight Mr. Reynolds." She shifted and pressed her lips to his cheek before settling down and drifting to sleep.

.

.

.

Mark had dropped Maddy and many of the other wives off at Terra Nova, before driving back for his job.

He had a fence patrol shift that day and wasn't looking forward to the long hours of mindless walking, watching for dangers.

As he walked one section of the fence, where the trees narrowed and the wind would whistle through.

He had an idea and started thinking of everything he would need.

.

.

.

Mark still had fifteen minutes before he had to pick up Maddy, and he was just adding the last touches. It was beautiful, or he thought it was, especially after cutting his hand on one of its edges.

He looked over one more time, before hanging it gently just outside the window. He hoped she liked it.

Leaving his home, Mark strode to the rover station and climbed into a rover. Pulling out he made his way to the colony. No, Maddy was going to love it.

.

.

.

Mark smiled as he pulled through the gates and waited as the women climbed in. Asking Maddy about her day, he listened intently as they drove back to the barracks. When they arrived, Maddy waved farewell to the other wives, before taking Mark's offered arm.

"Well, did you have a good day?" She asked as he fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door for her.

"I'm hoping it will get even better." And it did.

Maddy became breathless for a moment, "Oh, Mark," hanging in the window was a wind chime.

It had six metal and six wooden chimes hanging from a metal ring, and a hard rubber ball at the center to ring the chimes. At the end of the center string was a piece of carved bark, thanks to Curran.

She walked to the window with him following and reached out. Tapping the bark, she jumped slightly at the loud, but beautiful ringing. Maddy twirled around and threw her arms around Mark's shoulders.

Her lips were so soft against his, and his brain shorted out for a minute. When Mark didn't respond, she started to pull back. "Oh, no you don't," he pulled her against him and kissed back, causing a surprised but happy noise to leave her.

For the first time in his life, Mark found someone he couldn't live without.

He pulled back just long enough to mumble, "I love you Maddy Reynolds."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know this chapter is basically a filler, but I hope you like it all the same. Enjoy. Also I may not be able to update for a few days, so please forgive me.**

Maddy heard him tell her he loved her, and she has to be in love with him if she kissed him. But Maddy was afraid that this was simply infatuation.

"Mark, how long have we known each other? A few days? How can you already love-"

"Stop trying to use logic for everything. Just let me…"Placing a hand at the nape of her neck he was able to take the kiss from a simple press of the lips, to a heated, breath mingling battle between their tongues.

His other hand dropped to the small of her back as he enjoyed how her body fit perfectly into his large frame.

Walking Maddy back, they laid down on the bed, slowing down to savor each kiss. He kept his hands on her hips, fighting the urge to explore her.

"Mark…is this…to fast?," she asked between kisses. He pulled back to look at her. Hair fanning around her, blushing cheeks and neck, and dilated eyes, and her lips were still wet and parted. She looked amazing and all he wanted was to drink her in again.

"No." Capturing her lips again, he tasted a sweet fruit on her tongue. But an insistent knocking pulled them apart.

Maddy stayed on the bed as Mark answered and sighed heavily. Walking back he sat down on the bed, "Listen Maddy, I have to go check on something with Curran. It's to outpost nine, so I'll see you in the morning." Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her so hard she was left breathless.

"Hurry back." He nodded to her request and made to stand. "Mark, I think I love you too." She was unsure about how she felt. He was a wonderful person and perfect husband, but she didn't know him as well as she liked too.

He nodded and said farewell. Kissing her one last time and locking the door as he left.

Sitting on the bed, Maddy was quickly shivering from the cold room. His body heat dearly missed. There was still a few hours before she usually went to bed, but she did feel particularly tired.

She dressed in her night clothes and climbed beneath the covers, curling up and falling asleep quickly.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up, she was lying in a slight sitting position in a window seat. She stretched and felt a tightness at her stomach. But when she looked down, a gasp escaped her.

Her hands gently caressed the medium sized bump that took the place of her normally flat belly. One of her hands stopped rubbing when she felt a kick. She didn't care how this happened, but that a tiny person was growing in her. And it was amazing.

She hoped her child had blue eyes like its father.

"Mrs. Reynolds," Commanding General McCath stood in the door way of the room. "I just wanted to check on you, since your loss."

"Loss?," Maddy rubbed her stomach a little faster. What, or worse, who had she lost?

"Your husband, Mark, fine soldier, so sad we had to bury him today." Maddy choked.

Mark was dead, her husband was gone. She had known him for only five days, well obviously longer from the child, but she couldn't see a future without him.

He paid attention to her, and actually listened to her. And now she was with child and without husband.

She loved him and now he was gone.

.

.

.

Jerking awake, she fished blindly for her comm. unit and dialed Mark, holding her breath until she heard his voice.

"Maddy? What are you doing awake?"

"Mark," She was mumbling and took a moment to clench her jaw and focus, "I had a bad dream, I was pregnant, but then I was told you had died."

"Well, I'm happy about the pregnant part, but Maddy I promise to never leave you. Baby, are you going to be okay the rest of the night?"

She nodded before almost slapping herself. "I'll be fine. I just needed to hear your voice." Maddy whispered and heard him laugh.

"Alright, I don't want you to lose anymore sleep tonight. Goodnight Mrs. Reynolds."

"Goodnight Mr. Reynolds." She was about to hang up before she added, "Come home soon, It's cold without you." He laughed and assured her he would be before they hung up.

Listening to the wind chime outside, she was slowly lulled to sleep by the gentle rings.

.

.

.

"Maddy, where's Mark?" Anne touched Mrs. Reynolds elbow and laughed when the young woman jumped.

"He's at outpost nine, it's just me right now." Maddy walked with Anne to the mess hall, stopping every once in a while to pet her friends now showing baby bump. They giggled as talk of the gender of the child filled their conversations.

They sat at a table, with many other wives when Anne told the rest of the girls about Mark.

"So Mister Reynolds is out of town. He must be awfully lonely without his plaything to keep him company." One of the wives Maddy didn't know laughed sadistically.

Maddy felt her cheeks burn and looked down at her hands. She wasn't some slut for her husband to take her to bed at night.

"Hey, Hailey," Lily stood behind Maddy and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "I not only heard that you are cheating on Mike, but someone can't get pregnant again." The woman insulting Maddy two seconds ago went silent and scowled. Lily leaned down and whispered into Maddy's ear. "Tell your Sergeant thanks for me."

Maddy nodded and watched the blonde leave, though the slight swelling under Lily's eye was not lost to her.

"Oh, sweet heart, you must have done something mighty nice to get her to stand up for you." Anne patted her clenched hands, "oh and Ken told me about your sweet little arrangement with your husband, and I think it's wonderful that you two are getting to know each other first."

Maddy smiled and finished her breakfast, eager to get back home before she had to leave for her job.

.

.

.

Maddy pushed the door open and grinned at Mark, sleeping on the bed. She tip toed in and slipped her boots off after softly closing the door. Slipping into the bed, he lifted an arm that allowed her to curl into his chest. "Good morning wife." He mumbled, his voice rough and low, it made her tingle in delight.

"Is that my name now?" She giggled as his fingers danced down her back and side of her ribs. She wiggled and squirmed, Maddy's giggles becoming loud laughs before he stopped and she found herself with her back to his chest.

Breathing soft chuckles into her ear he whispered, "One of your names, yes." She turned her head and kissed him slowly. He smiled and huffed, "Stay here for the day."

"I have work," groaning and trying to escape from his arms, he refused to relinquish her yet. "I'll be back later. I love you." She kissed him one last time and rolled from his grasp.

"Good night Mr. Reynolds, and Lily said thanks," he nodded absently, "I'll see you later."

She wanted him to rest since he had a night shift, and hoped they could spend time together later today.

.

.

.

"Are you sure Mads?" Jim Shannon walked with his daughter as she made her way to the science labs.

"Dad, Mark is a good guy," She stated for the fifth time…or the twentieth, she had lost count.

"Maddy, you're sixteen and forced in a marriage, how am I supposed to look at him and not want to kill him."

"Dad, I have also told you that we have chosen to get to know each other before moving int o a more physical relationship." The words 'physical relationship' made Jim's face pale.

"Okay now I hate him," her father stated blandly and growled as she laughed .

"You say that now, but after you get to know him, you'll like him." Maddy grasped the handle to labs. "Daddy, I'm fine, and Mark is sweet. And when you meet him you'll admit he's great." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later Dad."

Jim watched his baby girl, his married baby girl, enter he science building. He hated to admit it, but she had grown up while he was in prison, and he already knew that if Mark made her happy he wasn't such a bad guy.

But that didn't stop Mr. Shannon from hating his son-in-laws guts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I was able to get an update in today, so enjoy it, because I can't update tomorrow or Saturday. Enjoy.**

When Maddy entered her home that evening and looked around for her husband, "where has he gone?"

"Turn around," He whispered form behind her, making his wife jump. He had just entered their home and was holding a single purple and yellow flower. He held it out for her with a smile.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Breathing the flower's scent, she closed her eyes, and hummed. He watched with awe as she enjoyed the small gift. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes, you are." Her eyes snapped open, "Sorry did I say that out loud." He felt blood shoot to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you, for the flower and the complement." She smiled and looked around for a glass. One he held out quickly. She filled the glass with water from the bathroom sink before placing the cup at the window and the flower in the glass.

As soon as she was done, she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "You are far too good to me."

"I like making you happy, You are so perfect" He whispered and kissed her a little deeper. A moan escaped her and he groaned in response.

They walked back to the bed and laid down, the sun was shining through the window as it set. Maddy enjoyed her husband's company before they would go to sleep, like they would do every night.

.

.

.

Maddy was thinking about what food to get for lunch when she saw Lily sitting alone, eating a xiphactinus fish. Maddy bought some smoked giant beetles, before joining the blonde.

"Can I sit?" She asked and watched Lily jump, she looked around with wild eyes before nodding.

"You are Mark's wife, so I guess so." She scooted over a little to give her room on the bench. Maddy sat down and studied the young woman. She could tell the pale woman wore a lot of makeup, but that didn't hid the darkest of her bruises.

"Lily, can I ask about the bruises?" Maddy reached out and gently touch the one under her eye. With a trembling voice Lily grabbed her hand.

"Not here, um, the guards are everywhere and I don't want people over hearing." Maddy nodded and let Lily lead her through the market and towards the back of several houses.

"Maddy, what do you know about the forced marriages?" The pale woman sat down next to Maddy who stayed standing.

"That they are basically trying to grow the colony, the regulations state a wife has to get pregnant by three months after her marriage and that McCath's a dick."

Lily let out a surprised laugh, "Wow when Mark described you I thought you were little miss prim and proper, but now-." Her snorts of laughter made Maddy blush.

"It's true though, he threatened to have my family killed if I didn't marry." Lily nodded.

"Maddy, I was married to First Sergeant Brady Higgins." She looked down and fiddled with what she had left of her lunch, "Maddy, Higgins is a horrible man, he hits me, rapes me, but the worst of it is it will just repeat every single day. And McCath won't do damned thing. The regulations were to protect each party, but whenever I go to get my marriage terminated, McCath refuses, says Higgins isn't that bad. They are all bastards for all I care."

Maddy sunk to the ground and took one of Lily's hands in her own. "Then why make regulations?"

"Don't know, a false hope maybe." She sighed heavily, trying to keep herself composed, "Maddy, my parents gave me to McCath to marry off, because they hated me." She lost it then and sobbed, her body shaking. Maddy felt awkward, then guilty that she didn't know what to do. Scooting around she sat next to the pale woman and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Why would any parent give away their child." Maddy whispered after Lily's sobs slowed and finally stopped.

"Becaseu I'm not like you Maddy, I'm not attracted to guys. I used to see this girl everyday after her shift, she would walk by my home to get to her own. And she always stopped by to talk. At first it was nothing, but after several months, we got so close. And one day she kissed me and I realized that I never wanted to leave her side." She started shaking again.

"I was seventeen at the time, and we were at my home, my parents were supposed to be gone. She was on the couch with me, and we were watching a movie together, but we got…distracted….then suddenly I remember my mother screaming, and my dad threw Leana out of the house. The next morning they brought me to the command center, and that night I was married."

"Leana wasn't fired, but she was moved to an outpost deep in the jungle. Mark sometimes goes out there and takes letters to her and from her for me. And he has protected me from Higgins more than once." She gave Maddy a watery smile. "When I first came here I thought I was in paradise, but usually when it's too good to be true, it usually is. I don't know if I can live in hell anymore." Maddy nodded and rubbed Lily's shoulders, whispering assurances.

When a beeping went off in Lily's pocket and she sighed, "back to work. Maddy we can keep this between us right?" The younger of the two nodded and they both stood. Lily caught Maddy off guard when she hugged her before walking off to the agriculture department.

Now Maddy just had one thing to do.

.

.

.

Climbing the stairs of the Command Center was easy when fueled by anger. One of the few times for Maddy, she stopped to knock, but froze when she heard a piece of McCath's conversation inside.

"-Taylor do not start this again, I told the system is for the good of the colony." The older man barked. Maddy tip toed around to the back of the building and peaked in through the window slats.

Taylor paced the office as McCath reclined in his chair behind a wooden desk. "No, sir, Mrs Reynolds was right, we are using them as cattle."

"Nathaniel, we aren't breeding them, we are growing an army there's a difference."

"I'm sure, we just take girls force them to marry soldiers, make them pop out a few kids, then send their children off to training as soon as they turn ten." Taylor slammed his fists on the desk. "That is the exact definition of breeding cattle, use them for all their worth."

"Taylor, you make me sound like a monster. In twenty years we will have more than three hundred new soldiers to protect Terra nova and more every year after. Come now. It is for the best."

Taylor looked at him with disbelief, "YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN! You don't care about the colony or protecting those on the inside, you are just interested in how much territory you can get!"

"Yes, because we have more pilgrims coming, so yes, I will breed an army, and you will be taken to the brig." McCath called for someone named Washington to come and she watched a familiar face enter. It was the woman that stayed with her and her sibling the first day she ever got here. She was surprised to hear the orders to take her to the brig.

Before she left, McCath asked for a needle filled with a poison. She stared at him for a moment before passing the Commander a hypo without even looking down. Before walked Taylor out the door.

Maddy was about to leave as well, she turned form the window and took a small step. Yelping as she was dragged into McCath's office via the window. He slammed her onto the desk and leaned over her. One hand enclosed around her throat, the other raised above her, holding the needle.

"Now, now, I can't have you blabbing this to your precious husband. And things were going so great for you two. And Mark would have made such strong solders from you." She actually hated someone, for the first time in her life, she hated him with a passion.

"Hell, I might have to terminate him too, since he will be so distraught over your death." He punctured her neck with the needle and pressed the syringe down, until all of the toxin was in her body.

She felt the burning in her body, arms and legs shaking as a seizure attacked her. Everything turned blurry, before it got dim.

Madelyn Reynolds was dancing with death to the underworld.

.

.

.

Mark had just finished his shower and was buckling his fatigues when he heard a short knock on his door. Opening it, a gun was place on his chest and fired.

Stumbling back he slumped against the bed. He placed a hand over the wound, it was to the right, bleeding just to the side of his right pectoral muscle.

Coughing violently, blood dripped from his mouth and he was left sitting there thinking of Maddy as his killer ran away.

**Please review, tell me what you think. And Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I wanted to post these chapters since I could post them sooner. Enjoy.**

Maddy moaned as the pain in her head became unbearable, she felt like someone had beaten her head in. That or maybe this is what a hangover feels like.

"Mrs. Reynolds, are you awake?," A silvery voice asked, and she recognized it from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Grunting to answer the woman's question she felt another spike of pain. Maddy opened her eyes and slowly turned her head. She took a moment to focus on General Taylor and Lt. Washington.

They stood closely together speaking in hushed tones. Three people stood behind them. One was a dark skinned woman, the first man was tanned and shorter than the female. And the second man was just plain scary with dread locks and a huge frame.

The three looked rugged and worn, but only the woman would speak up every once in a while, disrupting Taylor's thoughts.

Maddy looked around quickly and noted that it didn't look anything like Terra Nova, but more like she was back in 2149. The room was a big metal box with four bio-beds hugging the walls and no windows. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and bent over.

Maddy hurled, but there seems to be no actual food in her stomach as all that squeezed out were some stomach juices. Moaning, she repeated the action while the two military people rubbed her back or checked her vitals. When she managed to sit up, Taylor passed her a cracker. "Oh, I'm not dead."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am in way too much pain. Why am I alive anyways?" Taylor laughed as he patted her back.

"Wash actually gave McCath a dubbie, a sedative instead of a poison-"

"But to make it believable it had to act like the real thing. I'm sure you will feel like your old self in a few weeks." The woman with black hair laughed, but her features were hard.

"A few weeks?" Maddy asked exasperated.

"Mrs. Reynolds you were in and out of consciousness for a little over a week." Maddy was about to ask another question when a sudden thought came.

"What about Mark? McCath mentioned killing him too." Maddy looked between the two adults that suddenly seemed deflated.

"Maddy, about Mark…"

.

.

.

Maddy looked at the floor with goose bumps all over her body. Her husband was in a coma after being shot and all she could do was sit in an outdated outpost that is supposedly demolished.

"He's going to be okay and your family is taking care of him," Taylor restated to keep her calm. She just nodded and sat back. "And he, just like you, are both supposedly deceased. So no one should be looking for you two."

"Yes, so Mark and I will stay away from our family, never have our jobs again, never see our friends. Yes! Everything's great!" She barked, before blushing and clapping her hands over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know- it's just been really stressful." She felt the tears sting her eyes.

"It's okay, Mrs. Reynolds, we'll fix this, in fact, I have been planning this for a while." Taylor watched her as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Patience my dear, anyways I need Alicia here to start it," He looked at the three roughed people. "Get some rest, you look like you need it." She nodded slowly and laid back down, as he ushered the people out of the room. Maddy slowly fell asleep, her mind jumping between her family and Mark.

She hoped every thing would be alright. But she felt like it wasn't going to be.

.

.

.

Maddy walked through the grass. it was so soft on the bottoms of her bare feet. Everything was bright again and it felt so right, but she was all alone.

She kept walking and soon found herself walking past a war torn market place, she placed her foot on the first step of the command center's stair case.

She noted that no one was in the market, or anywhere that she could see. Was something wrong with her?

She found herself in front of the doors, almost afraid to open the door after her last encounter with the Commanding General. A loud crash met her ears, followed by a woman crying out an all too familiar name.

"Mark!" She pulled the door open and whimpered at the sight of McCath waving a gun around and screaming.

Mark, was laying on the floor, one hand at his side the other tightly grasped in the hand of…Her?

She realized why she wasn't acknowledged by any of them, walking around to his desk. This has to be a dream.

She found what she was looking for and snapped her gaze up to her husband. He stared at McCath as the older man pointed the gun again.

She felt her inside freeze when the next gun shot went off.

.

.

.

Maddy jerked awake and sucked in air, she felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time. Swinging her feet off the bed, she caught her breath before standing up. She ran her fingers through her hair while walking towards the room where she saw the General go.

"Sir, I ne-AAAHHH!," Maddy jumped back hitting the door frame but hiding behind the door. "I am so sorry." She gushed as the General and Lt. Washington grumbled, shuffling around, probably finding their clothes.

She was proven right when Taylor grabbed the door and yanked it back to reveal her. When he saw her face, all he could do was laugh.

"SIR," Alicia growled as she readjusted his shirt, now hanging off her like a dress. "Maddy, we had no idea this would happen otherwise we wouldn't –"

"I would do this all over again." Taylor cut her off, still chuckling from the young woman's embarrassment.

"I wouldn't have done this." She barked at her superior. "What wrong?" She asked Maddy with a soft voice.

"You mean the fact that I just saw the one thing that was worse than walking in on my parents or that I have an idea." She stared at Wash for a moment before adding, "And where are YOUR clothes?"

Alicia blushed, "I don't know."

"Right, anyways, I have an idea, and it's completely crazy, but hear me out…"

.

.

.

Maddy was pleased with herself, after giving Wash a letter for Lily and a hug, before the older woman drove away in a rover.

"She'll be back later today, with a letter from Lily and news about Mark." At the moment that was the worst thing to say to Maddy as she began pacing. Again.

She walked back to the bunk areas and sat on the one she claimed. Dropping her head in her hands she groaned. It had been a long day, and it was only half over.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth Shannon was looking at the bullet that one of the nurses had just cleaned.

Very few knew of the plan going on behind the scenes, and she didn't even know of her daughter's where about's. Elizabeth kept a tight hold of the bullet and walked into the back rooms where she had a bio bed moved to.

Mark was looking around. He had made a fast recovery with the help of their advanced medical technology after a little over a week and with such a wound. He was brought to her by a few soldiers. All of whom were skittish and told her to write him off as deceased.

"Dr. Shannon, where's Maddy?" It was the first question he asked when he woke up. And he still asked it whenever she entered the room.

"I don't know, but I hope she's safe." Was always her answer. He sighed and held up a ring that had several metal and wooden bars from it. He would sometimes shake it and listen to the ringing, well, before she clapped her hands over it. Silencing the room.

"You have to be quiet." The doctor hissed before checking his vitals and helping him sit up. She used to see his chest tremble with shortened breathes, but now he sat up with little effort. "Well, the good thing is that you are able to walk, just don't over exert yourself." He nodded and stood up to collect his shirt.

"Elizabeth," Lt. Alicia Washington stepped into the room. She had become a close friend to her and Jim, and helped keep Mark hidden. "Maddy is actually walking around now."

"Walking around?," the doctor jumped and rounded on the woman, "You never told me she couldn't walk before." The whispering yells coming from her made Alicia tense.

"She was given a pretty severe sedative, but she is fine now, and I need to get Reynolds out of here, McCath is going to survey the stock room tomorrow."

Elizabeth was still fuming, her daughter was hurt and she wasn't informed. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Damn it, Alicia."

The military woman sighed and straightened slightly, "General McCath requested a poison from me, I have never trusted him, so I left a sedative with him. When he called for me again, he made me second in command if I made your daughter's body disappear. Right now she is somewhere safe, but far away from here." Alicia spoke softly, but no less tense. "Right now I need to get Mark out," looking at said man, "Are you ready to see your wife?" The soldier scrambled to Wash's side.

"And Elizabeth, don't go to McCath, he will have you killed as well, in fact keep your family close."

The doctor stood in silence for a moment before thinking, "Alicia, how safe is Maddy? And does she have her plex?"

Washington nodded slowly at both questions, before the English doctor continued. "Will it be safer if Zoe was with her?"

"She would be away from harm from McCath, yes." Washington caught on to what she was asking and smiled, "I will be out there every once in a while, no need to worry." The doctor nodded and with a worried mask looked at her hands and twisted them as Mark realized that that was where his wife picked up the habit.

"How will I explain this to the rest of the colony?" She shook, but was surprised by Wash's easy smile.

She looked at Mark, "Let's fake another death."

All Elizabeth thought was, Oh Dear God, Alicia has an idea.

.

.

.

Zoe sat swinging her legs as she sat at her desk, thanks to Maddy she was two grades ahead of all the other kids her age. Sitting just beneath her chair was the teddy bear that Mister Mark made for her.

Since he made it she has taken it everywhere. It was the first thing she ever got and added to the cloth animals with several of her own creations.

Dinosaurs mainly, she loved them. She was ignoring their lesson on history, she would find Maddy later today and ask her about World War Two. Why did she need to know about a war from two hundred years ago anyways?

The droning of her teacher stopped and she looked up to see the alarmed look on everyone's faces. She turned around and saw the bright orange spot in the doorway at the back.

Everyone started screaming, but Zoe sat where she was and grabbed her bear. She jumped up to run out after everyone else, she was almost there when a strong hand wrapped around her's.

Mister Mark smiled and picked her up gently. She yelped when there was a crack of burning wood. Her arms tightened around his neck and she dropped her bear as they moved through the room and to a window.

Mark broke the window with his elbow and climbed out, walking away quickly as the building went up in flames.

"Ready to see Maddy?" Mark whispered and she nodded quickly, still clutching him for dear life.

.

.

.

"You're sure he's okay?" Maddy asked for the fiftieth time as a rover speed towards the outpost. The building was very small, in fact, out dated. It was supposed to be torn down, but Taylor faked the documents of removal and kept it for emergency uses.

Skidding to a stop, Wash stepped out followed by Mark. Maddy was already walking to him when he turned back towards her with a small child. He cradled Zoe as she slept in his arms.

"Mark! Why is she here?" It was the first thing she said after her lips left his. His face twisted into concern as he began to sway again. Zoe mumbled something and turned a little, hiding from the light.

Maddy led them inside and he put her on a bio-bed, since Wash wanted to check her for any damage from the fire. As soon as Mark did so, Maddy took his hand, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." He said quickly, his arms snaking around her thin waist, "I was so worried about you." Resting their foreheads together, and kissing softly.

"This is crazy." She whispered when he pulled her closer.

"That I have an angel for a wife?"

"Ooo, good word choice, did you learn it form Foster?"

"Curran."

"Of Course." She laughed, before getting to her point, "I've know you for five wonderful days, but when I woke up and you weren't here, I didn't feel…safe. I love you, I think."

"There is no 'I think' about it. You love me. And I love you." He stated softly kissing her forehead. Maddy smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Maddy?" Her sister's voice interrupted them and they turned to the sobbing little girl. Maddy was by her side first, followed by Mark who desperately wanted to keep his wife and sister-in-law happy.

The girl clung to Maddy, who stood up and swayed with her sister, singing lullabies all the while.

Mark watched her with awe, she was going to make an excellent mother to his children. When Zoe finally relaxed she laid her head on Maddy's shoulder and stared at Mark. "I lost my teddy bear." Her voice was so thick and trembling that it broke Mark's heart.

He slowly pulled his shirt off, mainly due to the healing muscles, and began to tear it apart. In a matter of minutes he held up an identical teddy bear to the one she had before. She took it and tucked it beneath her arm. Mumbling a thanks as she slowly passed out from exhaustion. Maddy walked to the bunk area and laid Zoe down on a bottom bunk of a separate bed.

She slapped a hand over her mouth when strong arms circled around her waist and wet kisses peppered her neck.

"Sorry I scared you." Mark whispered into her skin. "You said that you needed me to do something?"

"I need you to never, ever, get hurt again, and never scare me like that again." She whispered and kissed his jaw. "Now it's been a long day and we need to go to bed."

He nodded and found the bunk across from Zoe, where he pulled his boots off and slid into bed. Smiling she followed him, but pulled her pants off as well, leaving only her long tan shirt on that stopped at her hips and her under clothes. "Hope you don't mind me wearing this."

He shook his head and stared at her legs before she giggled softly and climbed in with him. Snuggling beneath the blankets and into his body, Mark wrapped his strong arms around her. "Do you know that this is every girl's dream." She mumbled as the crazy day finally took its toll on them.

Just before drifting off, they were both awaken by Zoe, who climbed in next to Maddy. As they all turned all their side, Maddy found herself sand whiched between her sister, who ran like a heater. And her husband, who's heat kept her warm against the freezing night. Oh Yeah this was going to be a lovely night, and she would certainly be completely burned up by morning.

A smile crept on to her face. For the moment, everything seemed right.

For the moment that is.

.

.

.

"What is it that you are showing me?" McCath barked as a female soldier zoomed in on a figure running from the burning school. It had been a travesty towards his tight security and safety precautions.

"Well, does he look familiar?" The woman pointed and sure enough, McCath's eyes widened.

That Goddamn Bastard was alive. "Foster, get here now." McCath growled into his comm. unit. As soon as the soldier walked into the command center, McCath leveled him with a glare. "I thought you said you could kill Reynolds."

"I did sir." The small soldier said immediately, his back getting even straighter. The General just pointed at the screen and Foster stared.

"Are you going to finish what you started?"

The little man snapped his gaze back to McCath. "He won't be a problem." Foster began to leave when McCath grunted and added.

"And make sure his little wife is dead, I'd hate for them to be apart for too long." MCCath pretended to care, but in reality he was furious over the turn of events.

Insubordination, the fire, and now he didn't know who to trust. The Reynolds had to have help. McCath thought as his paranoia roared it's ugly head.

**Please leave a review for the story, I'd really like to know if you want me to continue or not. And thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There is an important note at the end of this chapter and I would really like it if you respond to it. Enjoy thechapter.**

Maddy woke up first, sweating heavily as her sister pressed into her side and Mark hugging both women to his side. Essentially trapping her to suffer the building heat.

Sighing, she gently climbed out of bed, as soon as she was out a mumbling caught her ear, "You lost your spot." She turned around to see Mark looking at her, a smile on his face as Zo scooted over to snuggle into his side.

"Must think you're dad," She whispered back leaning over to press her lips to his own, and then kiss Zoe's forehead.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" He asked, tone very serious.

"Are you serious?" She smirked and ran her finger through his hair. "You will be an excellent father. All the kids like you at the nursery." He nodded and yawned, "Go back to bed, I'll start on breakfast." She found her pants and pulled them on.

Nodding, he let his eye lids fall closed. She watched them for a moment before walking towards the food closet. There had to be something there for them.

.

.

.

She was cooking a vegetable dish, with a side of cut up fish when Mark walked in holding Zoe's hand. He pulled her chair out as he walked by and lifted her onto the table. He turned to his wife and got a good look at what the dubbie did to her. She was pale, her hands would shake when she wasn't moving, and the dark circles around her eyes made her look sickly.

"Good morning, Zoe, how are you feeling?" Maddy asked the little girl, her bear hanging from her hand.

The little girl walked to Maddy, and out of exhaustion, rested her head against her sister's hip. The small arms were the only thing keeping her up as she clung to Maddy's thighs."I missed you." Came the mumble as she had only been awake a few minutes.

She smiled, and petted her little sister's hair, "I'm almost done with breakfast." With that, Zoe let her sister go and walked to Mark where she held up her arms, a signal for him to pick her up. He did so and sat her on his hip before walking over to Maddy.

Kissing her cheek he whispered a good morning as he swayed with the little girl in his arms. "Once she is around you long enough, she won't be shy anymore." Whispering to maintain the peaceful silence.

Laughing, he walked to the table again, "Mark, are you going to marry my sister?" Both of the older people looked at each other confusion written all over their faces.

"Sweetie, we're already married." Maddy said softly, placing a warm plate of food on the table, before taking Zoe from Mark and sitting her down. "Now you need to eat, Zoe."

"But Nina said," She spoke around a mouth full of food. "That people who are married have babies, so why don't you guys have any?"

"Zoe, we haven't been married for that long," Mark was actually shocked, he and Maddy got along well, and after all they've been through, but it felt like so much more time has passed. He watched Maddy make his breakfast before sitting down and waiting for her to get her food before eating.

"But Zoe, soon, we will be working on getting a baby." Mark said, keeping his eyes on Maddy. He watched her eyes widen before her entire face turned from pale to red. She looked at her food, glancing at him every once in a while.

He held back a groan when one particular look showed her dilated eyes and he felt his own cheeks heat up. He didn't know what that was in her eyes, but it made him want to be near her as soon as possible.

Does he have to get hormonal now?

Zoe finished her breakfast and walked back to the bunk area. Asking for Maddy's plex before leaving the two charged teenagers to their own devices.

Mark jumped up and was at Maddy's side in one long stride. Pulling her out of her chair, he picked her up and placed her on the counter. Kissing her hard, they both felt the release of the pent up tension.

Lips moving together, his hands slid down her back, but didn't stop there. He cupped her bottom, and she squeaked. She tried to say his name, something, but ended up moaning. He pressed into her, forcing her to lay across the counter top.

She was sprawled out, fingers grasping his shoulder and short hair as his mouth moved from her own to her neck, than settling to lavish the tops of her breasts. Gasping moans escaped her and Mark wanted more.

More of her skin, more of her voice, more of her. No, he wanted all of her.

He pulled the neckline of her shirt down a little and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"Mark," She sighed lifting her hips up to help him get her pants off. As soon as they dropped to the floor, he pressed himself against her center. It was his turned to groan, as he felt himself twitch with need and want, letting his natural instincts take over.

"Maddy," he mumbled and pulled her shirt off. She laid out before him in her under clothes and bra. "I want you, right now."

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her grunt, but he heard it, and began unbuckling his pants.

"Mark, wait," She placed a hand over his large one and caught his eyes. "You need to be careful, um, with me." He nodded, remembering what his army friends had told him.

She moved her hands, helping pull the belt form the pant loops.

Just as Mark's fatigues slide down his muscled legs, a ringing came from the door. She pushed him back and grabbed her clothes, ripping them on as she moved to the door. She tossed Mark his belt as he clothed himself as well.

Reaching out and grasping her arm, he whispered, "Tonight." Watching how her breath hitched before letting her go.

She looked at the camera, she let Lt. Washington in, who noted the way her and Mark were breathing.

"Hope I didn't interrupt." She smiled, and all Maddy could do is scowl at the woman.

.

.

.

Mark had left the kitchen to walk the halls of the small outpost. He was all worked up and now he had to cool off. All thanks to the Lieutenant.

By the time he had gotten to the bunk area, his blood pressure had slowed considerably and he could now walk around without embarrassment.

"Mister Mark?" He snapped his head to the bed where his little-sister-in-law laid out. "Why is World War Two so important?"

"I don't know," he honestly didn't know much about the wars, except military strategies from almost every war in history. But he never learned what caused them, the people killed in the war, why they hated each other so much. He realized then that there were lots of things he didn't know.

He walked in and sat next to her, watching old black and white video of a stubby man in a military uniform that was giving a speech to many thousands of people. "He's Adolf Hitler, he's a bad person." Zoe stated and leaned against his side. She held one side of the plex, and he held the other as they watched more videos, many of which were documentaries about the people involved.

He was shocked to learned that children, many as young or younger than the girl next to him, were starved, forced to work in camps and killed, all because of their religious orientation.

He looked at Zoe and couldn't imagine something so horrible happening to her. His arm tightened around her, promising himself to never let anything happen to any of his family members.

Mark quickly learned that to be a soldier meant to kill people who had families of their own. And that made him feel like a monster.

**So I have been debating something for the next few chapters. I have written a sexually scene between Maddy and Mark on their first night together. And I have been debating on posting it or publishing it as a separate story to avoid making any one uncomfortable. I can also post two chapters the day I post it, If I post it, and label the sexually chapter so that anyone uncomfortable with it can skip it. But I really need to know if you lovely readers want to read it at all. Please review with your thoughts. And tell me how you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Maddy had her head propped up on her head, gazing at her husband's sleeping face, as she ran her fingertips over his chest. Drawing random patterns.

"Keep doing that and you might start something." Mark mumbled, one arm around her, his free hand captured her restless one. She smiled wickedly and kissed his jaw, moving toward the curve of his ear.

"I love you." She whispered, as if it was a secret that no one else should hear. Mark smiled, his eyes still closed, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I love you too." He took in a breath as he turned on his side, and Maddy stared at how that move alone showed her how each of his muscles glided along his bones. She shivered and Mark immediately pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. "I almost forgot, I have something for you."

He sat up and searched blindly for his pants in the dim light. She smiled inwardly and held them up. Mark gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her quick as he accepted his clothes.

As soon as he was standing and had his fatigues buttoned, he grabbed her and pulled her up, snatching the blanket up to wrap around her like a long strapless dress. Maddy tried to protest as he walked her to the door, but his rough hands on her soft arms, and lips caressing the skin just behind her ear got her out.

He placed one hand over her eyes, and the other resting at the small of her back. Soon, they came to a stop, she listened, waiting for him to uncover her eyes. She heard it before she saw it.

The pure ringing of wood and metal chimes filled the silence, but silenced the two people as well. She rounded on him and let go of the blanket in favor of his muscled shoulders. Kissing him was easy after their consummation the previous night, but it was hard for her to tell him how much this meant to her in one kiss.

"You're happy to see that again," his voice was husky with desire, and he was well aware that she was now bare again, but he wouldn't dare suggest anything she didn't want.

"You still want that baby?" She asked with her lips pressed against his. He nodded and placed his hands on her hips, "Then give me an hour, and I will show exactly how much this means to me."

Although she managed to keep her voice cool, she could feel her face burning with embarrassment, after all she never thought she say words such as that.

She stepped back to collect the sheet and heard him growl menacingly. She snatched it and wrapped her body up again. Was it something she did? She felt like all the new comfort she held for him was ripped away by that single gesture.

Walking forward, he grabbed her hips, a look in his eye made her breathless. Mark was angry. He lifted her effortlessly and sat her on the counter top. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he parted the sheets at her lower body and slid his finger along her thighs to her secret place.

She flinched and he pulled back his finger, blood coating it.

Bile rose in her stomach, she hated seeing blood, whether it was a cut or a gaping wound.

"I hurt you." She relaxed, now it was just a matter of getting him to relax. He was never angry at her, but infuriated with himself.

"I'm fine, Mark, I-" Her eyes widened, and she had a thought that would make perfect sense. "Was last night you first time too?" He frowned and nodded. "Well, I can assure you it won't hurt or bleed after last night." He was suddenly alarmed and pulled her close to him.

"I hurt you, I knew I would hurt you, but….did it hurt bad? I saw you cry." The fact that he worried over her so made Maddy smile, she was very lucky to even meet Mark.

"Not bad, just relax, everything's alright. Perfect." She kissed the side of his neck and hugged him close. "Now go back to the bed room, I'm going to start breakfast," She actually didn't want to bore him with thirty minutes of moving around and humming as she cooked.

He nodded, "You sure you're alright?" She kissed his cheek, her only indication that she was floating on air.

She watched him retreat into the bedroom, as she started making breakfast for everyone, knowing that soon Zoe would be awake. As the food cooked she walked back to her room and donned her clothes, unwittingly starting Mark's imagination up.

Once dressed and her hair smoothed down, she went back to the kitchen where Zoe was waiting. Mark having followed her as well. The little girl jumped up and hugged her sister, before silently demanding that Mark pick her up.

Mark has faced angry dinosaurs, almost won a sparing fight with General Taylor and held the record in the military cross country obstacle course. But he would admit, that he had no chance against Zoe Shannon's cuteness. And as he lifted her into his strong arms, a sudden thought wondered into hisw mind.

Would his children would be as cute as Zoe. He was sure they would be with a wife as gorgeous as Maddy for their mother.

"Mark," Maddy called again and he was pulled from his reverie, and realized that Zoe was just hanging in midair. He sat her on his hip and looked at Maddy. "Breakfast is ready." He nodded and took his plate in a free hand as the other held Zoe. Sitting at the small table they talked about mundane things. More or less, about Zoe's schooling and Maddy shared some insight to the second world war. Which Mark listened to intently.

Halfway through breakfast, Zoe looked at Mark and in her soft voice asked, "Do you want to watch old movies of the war with me again?" Maddy looked at her husband and he smiled.

"After Wash came by, I walked the halls and ended up learning about Adolf Hitler and the Jewish isolation camps." Just remembering the images on his wife's plex sent shivers down his spine. "That was the first war that I ever learned the story about. If you set up an area for us to sit, we," He motioned to Maddy her and himself, "will watch them."

Maddy could tell that it affected him more than he was letting on, so she slide her hand across the table and grasped his own. He looked up and couldn't stop gazing at her warm amber eyes. "Zoe, why don't you get my plex, we can start right after we are done here."

As soon as she left, Mark gently squeezed his wife's hand. "I never understood that the people I could potentially kill will have loved ones. I couldn't imagine you being told that I was dead, and I wonder if I can do that to someone else." Bringing her knuckles to his lips she gave him a sad smile.

He was a soldier which meant he was more likely to die during his job than any other job. She sighed and ran her thumb down the base of his hand.

"What did you and Wash talk about?" Mark let her hand go and grabbed the empty plates, taking them to the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, well a plan," She stood up as well and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his powerful mid section. "I had a plan and Taylor has been using it with his plan, but he needs me to check numbers and calculations, not to mention encoding messages. And if it works we can return to Terra Nova in two months, one if we work hard."

"And if it doesn't," She could feel the way he tensed up, and line of goose bumps formed on her spine.

"We die." Her voice was low, barely a whisper, he began turning around in her arms, before bending his neck to kiss her. She felt his tongue beg for entrance as she complied with her body's wants and needs.

She felt cold, wet at her back and realized he didn't dry his hands, pulling back from his mouth. Maddy pressed into him to get away from the cold hands at her back. Their breathing was a little labored, but it was nothing to what it would be as his lips slanted over hers again.

"Eeeewww. You guys are gross." Maddy smiled against her husband's lips, because as soon as they heard the words leave Zoe, Mark dipped her low. Also allowing him to find Maddy tongue and stroke it.

Laughing, Maddy pulled back before he raised her from the dip, "I love you." She gave him a chaste kiss and took his hand. "Now do you want to learn more about that war or not?" Her blushing cheeks made him want something else, but he did tell Zoe he'd watch the video's with her.

"Let's go," they started walking but Mark stopped Maddy, kissing her quick and whispering against her soft lips, "I love you too."

"Why are adults so gross?" Zoe grumbled as she led the way to the bunk area, where she took all the pillows and laid them on one bed. Mark looked at her and whispered.

"One day Zoe, you will have you own man to love, and you won't think this is so gross anymore." She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, mimicking a gagging noise.

"Okay, let's just watch the movie before the General and Wash get here." She noted Mark's confusion and added, "They said they wanted to talk to us about the plan, said it was really important."

He nodded and they sat on a bed, the pillows cradling them, Mark in the middle of the sisters as they started a movie that focused on the invasion of China.

Maddy laid her head on his chest and kissed the scar there, it sent a bolt of electricity through him and he smirked at his wife. "Everything is going to be fine." She whispered, before shifting to watch the film.

.

.

.

McCath sat alone in the camera operating rooms. He had witnessed their virgin coupling the previous night after hacking the communications room camera. Not to mention, he knew that there was a little girl there. Or rather the perfect hostage.

He had something, no, two things that can be used to his advantage. He already knew that if he threatened Maddy, well, she might, MIGHT, fight him, and Mark would surely tear him apart.

But if Maddy was pregnant, and he had the little girl at gun point, well that would be one of the ultimate constrictions. And he could gain loyalty from her family.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Ken," he called Lazily into his comm. unit.

"Yes, sir."

"Remember that old outpost? The one that was torn down." He added to make sure he knew which he was talking about.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Both Reynolds and a child are there, bring the Mrs. And the little girl to me, and beat the Sergeant, but leave him somewhat alive." McCath shut off his comm.. unit. and sighed.

One way or another, they will fail if they even tried to fight him.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I completely forgot to tell all you lovely readers that I posted Tags to To Warm a Bowl of Love, it is the M-rated scene between Maddy and Mark, so be warned. Also I won't be able to post tomorrow, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think, and I had so much trouble writing this chapter, so I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Maddy and Mark laid down in bed, their minds a whirl wind of activity. Neither Wash nor the General had shown up that day and they haven't been able to get in contact. She waited in the kitchen till late into the night, but he took her hand and led her back to their room.

"Something probably held them up," He was partly trying to assure himself as he spoke, but he also wanted his wife near him where she was safe. Nodding she stood next to the mattress and started pulling her clothes off, knowing full well he was watching.

Her figure took over his thoughts and he stood behind her, touching her with his finger tips. His roughness against her softness was a steep contrast, but not a bad one. She let her head loll back as he sipped at her neck and shoulder.

"Are you ready for bed," He asked softly, and she smiled, turning around to start pulling at his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, hands running over her bare upper body, well almost bare. "Lets just get you out of those pants and we can get int-"

"Maddy!" Zoe cried, making them scramble apart. Maddy grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, looking at the doorway where the little girl cried.

Zoe was sobbing and it hurt Mark so bad to see her so upset, "What's wron-" Mark took a step and he saw what was upsetting her so bad.

Maddy felt her blood freeze. Pressed against Zoe's temple was the black barrel of a gun. "Tsk, tsk, you angered some very powerful people. And now I need to take your wife and kid." The robotic voice that was an artificial octave lower than the perpetrator's real voice, and it sent chills down Maddy's spine.

She took small steps forward, past her husband, to stand feet away from Zoe, who hid behind her. The man shifted to stand close to Maddy, grabbed her arm with his free hand and pointing the gun at Mark, "Sorry, but I can't have you following me." He pulled the trigger and a blast came from the gun.

Maddy screamed when Mark's body hit the wall, and tried to pull away from her captor. He pointed the gun at her and took Zoe's hand, "Now there is a rover outside, I want you to get in"

She moved faster than most people would think, and her elbow connected with the small space in the middle of the man in black's chest. He dropped the gun and Zoe's hand to clutch where she had hit. Maddy dragged Zoe away, after kicking the gun down the hall.

She ran back to the communications room to get to Mark, but she didn't see him. The moment the man in black entered the room, Maddy turned around and Mark's fist came into contact with the intruders face.

The smaller man stumbled back as Mark advanced on him, hunched over, and breathing hard.

Mark was immensely proud of his wife, he didn't know she could even do that, but he didn't want to waste time praising her. Mark kicked his legs out from under him and dragged him back with his hand firmly around one ankle.

Once he had the upper hand, Mark didn't hold back. He blocked, kicked and punched the man. He felt nothing but hatred for him, but the man in black's quick fighting style reminded him of someone.

When the man pulled out a smaller gun, he didn't have time to aim, just fired. A child's scream rang out, but Mark had the man's hands in his and twisted hard, he heard the snapping of the bones in both forearms arms.

Before much more screaming could come from the man, Mark grabbed his throat and squeezed. Hard. Slowly he felt the man's blood pressure fall. And soon he was limp.

Holding it for a moment longer he checked for pulse and was satisfied that he was dead.

Turning, he focused his attention on his wife and Zoe, who clutched her older sister. Mark saw the fright in his family, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head, both girls shaking visibly. She swallowed hard and with a trembling voice asked the same question to him and he showed them the damage. He winced as he lifted up his shirt, and Maddy gasped at the dark red splotches all over his torso.

"I'll get ice." She looked at the door way and took a breath keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked around the body and to the kitchen. Maddy strode to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She started trying to pull a large piece from the freezer, her entire focus now on her quest for ice.

When the large piece stayed stubbornly unmoving, she yanked hard, before a large hand covered her and pulled her back from the cold door. She pressed back into him, and he hugged her tight, even though his chest throbbed.

She cried, her entire body shaking as his forearms tightened over her stomach. They sank to the floor, and all he could do was hold her as she sobbed from the fear of the earlier situation, her face twisted as she wept. When the tears finally stopped she felt shaky and breathless, and Mark only kept whispering assurances and rocking her.

Zoe walked in, hugging her teddy bear and sitting with them, wiggling her way into their embrace. Maddy and Mark sat straighter as she laid across them. Maddy felt her heart beat calm before she felt something very different.

Bile rose in her throat and she slid from them, running, she reached the bathroom in seconds.

She stumbled to the toilet and choked up her most recent meal, before she felt a warm hand on her back, rubbing circles. Mark and Zoe sat on the floor as she leaned into him, Zoe laying her head on Maddy's lap.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up, she laid in one of the bunks, her sister's arms tightly around her. But no Mark.

She wiggled out, and replaced her missing body with her teddy bear. Kissing Zoe's forehead she tip toed to the communications room.

Mrs. Reynolds stepped into the room, but didn't have to say anything as he stood up, holding the dead man's black mask.

She stepped forward, keeping her eyes on Mark, she didn't want to see a dead body now. Taking his hand, she silently walked him out of the room, and to the bunk area.

As they crawled in bed, it just took its toll on him. Maddy was laying on the far side, where the side met the wall, Zoe was between them, and Mark was next to her, at the outer side.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, as Zoe slept peacefully between them. His eyes were watery before she reached her hand out and stroke his rough chin, letting the stubble scratch her soft palm.

"It's Ken." His voice cracked when he finally managed to speak, and she felt her heart numb. She hated to hear her family members sad, Mark included. "The man in black is-was Ken Foster."

Maddy fully understood now, and was shocked. They were all friends, and yet that man tried to hurt her sister and her, and kill her husband. She slid out of bed and pulled Mark with her. They stood next to the bunk as Mark buried his face in her neck. Hot, wet tears slide against the skin of her neck as rubbed his big shoulders and up and down his spine.

"How will I tell Anne?" He choked out, his voice shaking, and with words she almost missed, he whispered, "I'm just as bad as those Nazis."

She pulled back and cupped his chin to look at her, "Don't you ever say that to me Mark Reynolds. You are nothing like them."

"I just killed my best friend." He shuddered and she began rubbed her hands over him again.

"No you were protecting your family. Those Nazis sought to torture innocent people, but you protect the innocent." She swallowed the lump in her throat. It upset her to see him in so much pain. "When I told you about the scars, you were so angry that someone even thought to hurt me. And I could see that you would never let anyone hurt me again." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard. "And damn it Mark, I love you, and you protected me. Especially Zoe-"

"You and she could have been killed."

"And, you saved us." She turned back to the bed and patted his side of the mattress. Climbing across her sister, Zoe mumbled something and turned over, resting her head against Maddy's breast.

Mark laid down and held both his wife's hands, kissing her one more time. "Night Maddy. Night Zoe," and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I love you Maddy. I love you, Zoe."

"Night Mark. Night Zoe." Maddy mimicked her husband and got a nod from her sister. "I love you both."

The night was slow, and neither Maddy nor Mark slept. Just assure one another. Protect each other from their inner demons.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I haven't heard if you guys like the last couple chapter or don't like it. So I would like to hear from you guys in whether you like it or not. Because if no one likes it, I won't post anymore.**

"Things will get better. And here is Lily's message." Wash stood in the door way and looked over Maddy's tired appearance as she nodded and let her in. Alicia was carrying a small box, along with a duffle bag.

It had been almost three days since Mark killed Foster, and he slowly got by with the help of his wife. She made him talk to her, and held him when he cried.

Mark sat at the table with Zoe across from him, head in his hands, he frowned in thought.

Maddy walked back to him to stand behind his chair. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wash's here, Love."

Nodding, he turned towards her and slung an arm over the back of his chair. Wash spoke to them about a project she found. Passing Mrs. Reynolds her plex before gently setting the duffle bag on the floor. Maddy didn't see Wash give Mark the little box though.

"Maddy, a lot of this is in code, do you think you can hac-"

"Done," passing back the plex, Alicia looked over the information as it flooded the screen.

"Interesting, there was a hack of security camera's in the entire base, and whoever did it unlocked the security door at the east entrance." Humming as she read through the information. She sighed and pulled Maddy to her, "Get into these file."

Maddy worked at the code with Wash at her side, a tenseness about her kept the young woman torn between her work and concern.

Mark watched his wife frown as she tapped the screen. He grabbed his glass of water and took a sip of his water, straightening in his chair.

What he didn't notice was how the little girl across from him, drank from her glass at the same time.

Maddy almost had it cracked when movement behind the plex caught her eye. Mark had placed his elbows on the table to rest his head in his hands. And Zoe did the same, watching him intently.

Maddy was smiling wide, the scene was cute, and if Mark was hurting so much, she was sure he would laugh.

"Oh, My-" Maddy had just entered the restricted information of military medical files on the men. The first file to come up was an emergency notice, notifying her that one of the soldiers has been terminated.

Wash gently took the plex back and started scrolling through it, before getting onto her comm. unit and calling Taylor. They spoke quickly, but Maddy didn't pay much attention as she watched her husband lean back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, giving her an excellent view of his powerful chest. She sighed and his head snapped towards her.

Her cheeks grew red, as she moved her eyes from him and settled on Zoe who was trying to mimic him as best she could.

Mark followed her line of sight and a smile tugged at his lips. He killed Ken, that is true, but he did it to protect his wife and this beautiful little girl.

He leaned forward and grabbed his cup, watching her do the same. Bringing the cup halfway to his mouth, he stopped and so did she.

He stood up and lifted Zoe into his arms, "What are you doing?" He sat her on his hip and reached and arm out for Maddy.

"Making you happy. When Daddy's sad, he sits at the table like you, and Maddy says sometimes I have to put myself in his shoes to understand, but my feet are too small for his shoes." She looked at Maddy, who held back her laughter as she snuggled into Marks side. "His feet are so big, they could be clown feet. But when I see him at the table, I do what Daddy does. And he gets happy too."

All Mark could do was hug the little girl and his wife to him. This was his family, and no one was going to harm them.

"Maddy, Zoe," They all turned towards the voice, and Zoe wiggled from his grasped to stand before Jim and Elizabeth Shannon. Jim scooped her up and strode towards his elder daughter as well.

Mark stepped back as his wife was pulled into her parent's arms and watched the family grasp each other. He was about to take the plates to the sink when someone grabbed his shirt.

He turned to see Maddy's fist clutching his shirt, "Come on." She pulled him back and both of the younger women hugged him, as their parents watched. Jim scowling, a hint of a smile on the doctor's lips.

Maddy was happy her husband was smiling earlier at Zoe's antics, but she felt the sudden churning at the pit of her stomach. She pulled back and Mark instantly knew the particular twist in her face. He placed Zoe on the floor and followed his wife to the bathroom as Maddy flew down the hall.

Entering the room he knelt by her as she began vomiting again. She claimed it was just stress, the reason why she couldn't sleep well.

Mark's warm hands rubbed her back, stroking from her shoulders to the small of her back as she threw up again. Usually these stress sessions last half an hour or so, and she hated them, but she hoped they'd go away.

"Maddy?" Her mother stood at the door, "Are you alright?"

"Just been sick the past couple of days." This had started since the morning after Foster died. But Mark stayed with her during these times, even when she begged him to leave.

He took her hands as she choked up more food, a moan escaping her when she sat back. "Sweetie, let me take a look once you're done. It might be a parasite." Elizabeth, knowing her daughter was a very private person and hated for others to see her like this.

"Baby, are you allergic to something?" Removing her shoes to massage her feet, he did this for her every time she felt sick. The moans sounding were now out of pleasure, rather than pain.

Maddy sat up and twisted again to let her stomach squeeze out what little juices she had left, which took several minutes. Sitting back she noted the sound of one of the showers running in the shower room. Mark strode out of the room with a towel around his waist, before he carried her away.

"Whenever I got sick, I would sit in the shower for an hour, it became so much of a ritual. That whenever I feel bad, whether sick or not, I went and took a shower." He placed her gently on her feet in the round tiled room, one of the shower heads already running, steam coming from it. "We can't lock the door to the shower room." Stating the obvious, "But I've been ignoring you." He helped her out of her clothes, more or less just helping her keep her balance.

He leaned down and kissed her, the feeling of his heart beat quickening always made him want more. Maddy was his perfect woman, his one and only. She pulled back quickly and looked at him with shock.

"Mark, I have just been throwing up for the past half hour." She had a blush across her cheeks and if he watched the bones just below her collar bones, he could she them jump from her quickened heart beat.

"I really," he kissed her, "really," another kiss, "don't." This time the kiss was deeper, "care," He kissed her for several moments as he felt her resistance flicker and fade, until she was putty in his hands. "I just really need you." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke the last words in a deep husky voice.

"Mark-" cut off by his lips, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. If this is what he truly wanted, she would let him take her in the shower. And there were benefits for her, something they enjoyed.

Well that is until Jim had come looking for his eldest daughter.

** Please review this chapter, I really do like to hear feed back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't mean to sound rude I just needed to know if people were still reading the story. And you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter for making you wait. Enjoy.** "Maddy?," Jim walked towards the bathroom. His wife had told him about their daughter's illness and told him to leave her alone till she came back. And like any good father, he did the opposite. Carrying the duffle bag as his excuse for finding them.

He stepped into the bathroom, and choked. Maddy stood leaning against the sink with a towel wrapped around her. Mark pinned her there, a towel around his waist and both their bodies' slick with water. She grasped his biceps as their mouths moved together.

And that daughter-snatching-bastard had his hands around Jim's baby girl. The whole scene screamed wrong in his mind. He was in the bathroom in the seconds, hands on Mark's shoulders and ripping him from his daughter.

"Dad!" Jim actually threw the younger man into the wall as his daughter grabbed at her father's arm, trying to keep him from hurting her husband.

"How dare you." Jim snarled, standing in front of his baby girl. "You don't touch her like that."

"DAD!" Maddy pushed him aside and clutched her towel with one hand, as she took small steps to Mark. "He IS my husband, I AM his wife. And you cannot do this over protective thing."

"But Maddy-" Jim started, making her eyebrow raise. "Ah Hell, Maddy, you were supposed to be at least twenty before you got married. And he was supposed to be some really smart, uber scientist that would be completely afraid of me. And he was supposed to be perfect for you."

Maddy smiled and hugged her father, "Daddy, I got married early, I know, and sure Mark's not super smart, but he is perfect to me."

"And if it makes you feel better," Mark stayed against the wall, "You are probably my worst nightmare, as of right now anyways." Maddy pulled away from her father and took a few shaky steps back to meet her husband who came to stand behind her.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Her voice cracked, he could tell she was still nervous. Their eyes were wide and he saw the little tremble in her body. Mark's arms came around her waist and the shaking stopped. "Dad, why don't you go, we have to clean up here." Her voice was strong, no shaking, no tremble.

Jim was amazed. He had never seen anyone calm down his daughter so fast, her tomato color face died down to a lovely little blush. He shook his head, "Why don't we go out to your mother and sister, they're waiting in the medical bay."

"Well, I have to get dressed, and then comb my hair." She reached for her clothes before her father stopped her.

"Here," He passed them the duffle bag, "We bought you and Zoe some new clothes and products, and some things for Mark, just for while you're here."

She smiled and set the bag on the floor next to the sink, "Thanks Dad, um, we need to change, so you should probably…"

"Right, right." He left, his heart sinking. Maddy might be sixteen, but she's certainly grown up.

.

.

.

Maddy still felt so embarrassed that her father caught them, she could only imagine how scandalous this looked to him. Pulling out a rust colored dress and some underclothes, she donned them quickly as Mark found a fresh pair of fatigues and a black shirt.

She examined his chest as he dressed, noting how the once horrible black and blue bruises on his torso were now little more than a shadow over his powerful skin.. Though many of the bruises did turn yellow, telling her he was healing.

Once he was dressed, they started with their personal hygiene, Maddy jumping on the chance to brush her teeth.

"Hey, there's some shaving cream here." Mark grabbed the small can, and a razor. He started to lather it onto his face, and she watched him as he picked up the razor.

Before he could make the first stroke, Maddy's hand rested on his wrist, "Don't." He stared at his wife as she spit tooth paste out and stepped closer to him. "Don't shave. I like your chin scratchy. It's….rugged." Staring at her with blue eyes, they became dilated slowly.

"W-what," he was surprised she liked it, as he stared at the skin around her neck and the tops of her breast where red marks were, all from his stubbled chin.

"I like it, keep the beard." She put down her tooth brush and kissed him. When they pulled apart he burst out laughing, his hands resting at her hips. Turning in his grasp she smiled at the mirror, a little white foam beard around her mouth. After wiping it away, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Mark, no." Laughter bubbled form their chests as she ran out of the bathroom and to the medical bay. Catching her around the waist and pulling her back, his chest presses into her back, as his cream coated face and neck slide along the side of hers.

As soon as he let her go, she started wiping at the cream. Everyone was laughing at their antics as he leaned down and kissed her cheek again, getting as much shaving cream on her as possible. Taylor, who must have come after she left her family, even laughed loud as he stood close to Wash.

"He looks like Mister General Taylor." Zoe spoke up and a new roar of laughter filled the room. Elizabeth gave her daughter a towel to remove the cream properly.

"Well, I need my look-a-like, we have to go talk to Mira." Taking the towel from Maddy as soon as she was done, Taylor threw it at Mark and walked out, the soldier following after he kissed his wife one last time.

As soon as he was gone, Maddy was being dragged to a bio-bed, "Lay back dear." Her mother always spoke so softly as she pushed Maddy down.

She waited silently as the bed scanned her.

"Ah, here it is-Oh," Elizabeth tapped the screen some more and hummed.

"What is it Mom?" She was a little worried, but her mother showed no sign of distress.

"Well, I knew you were a lot like me when it came to these things." She smiled, "You're not going to believe it, but…"

.

.

.

Mark stood next Taylor as he addressed a very dark skinned woman, as they listened to a spy in Terra Nova speak. They had sent the info to him after they found schematics for a micro chip and no description on what it does. When he came back to them he had startling news.

"Uh, General, these are command chips."

"McCath's controlling the soldiers." Taylor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not to an advanced degree, the chips cause reactions, rage from pain, pleasure from a raise in serotonin. It is not direct control, but give a man an order, then make him angry, you have a perfect soldier that will follow the order 'til the pain stops."

"Is there a chip in my brain?" Taylor asked, he never knew about the chips, which made him wonder what else he didn't know.

"No only in soldiers that have joined the service in the past ten years, and the chips said they were rejected by the commandos in 2149. Which means-"

"McCath is doing illegal procedures here to control everything." Taylor felt the unbidden rage in his chest explode out. "Does Reynolds have one?"

"Yes, it was activated once, in which he was given an order and defied it, but I doubt he knows there is something in there."

"He does now."

"Sir, the chip is also traceable." Mark jumped and looked at his General.

"Sir, Maddy-" He felt anxiety flood his system as he glanced at the door of the little wooden hut and spotted their rover. "I have to get back to her and make sure she's okay. He might even know about the rest of the Shannon's."

"I encrypted the cameras after we learned of the hack. All they know now is where you are."

Mark was about to nod when a foreign, but familiar pain poked at his brain. The way her tensed up and clenched his fists was not lost on anyone in the room.

"The chip's active," all Mark could do is nod, "I need to get him to the doctor, I'll bring them tomorrow." Taylor informed.

"Taylor," the woman's voice was wonderfully silky, and made her a little scarier too. "They had better be as useful as you say they are." General Taylor nodded and dragged Mark out to the rover.

The pain was getting worse, but this time a voice was ringing in his head.

It kept repeating over and over again.

Kill her, kill her, kill her.

And he knew who 'her' was.

** Tell me what you think, and thank you reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You're pregnant."

"NO." Jim snapped out, "I don't want to be a grandfather." He whined before Maddy sat up and looked at her mother.

"Are you sure?" She felt numb, but in a good way. She was with child. "I mean, why would I be showing symptoms early?"

"Yes, your body has started to create the hormones need to regulate the child's development, and you are over due by a few days by your body clock on your minstrel cycle. Yes, you are pregnant." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her daughters hair as she spoke. "I showed symptoms early too, dear, It's just how sensitive our body are to changes. I remember I learned about you three days after your father came back from his five month undercover operation." Maddy looked at her in horror.

"Mom! I know how babies are made, I did not need to know about you and dad." Elizabeth laughed at her daughter's sudden disgust. "Oh, my gosh, I am always in the wrong place in the wrong time, hearing the wrong things." She sighed and laid back as Wash snickered next to the bed.

"Ohh you shut it," Maddy glared at her, "I didn't enjoy walking in on you either."

Jim raised a brow and smirked, "I knew it. I knew you had a guy." His wife glared at him and spoke up.

"You searched her locker and found a birth control pill." Alicia now glared at him.

"I swear it was nothing Wash, I'm a cop you know." He took a step back as she took a step forward. As Jim tried to reason with an infuriated Alicia Washington, Maddy looked at her flat stomach and started thinking.

"You know I was so sensitive when I got pregnant, that not only did I know early, but I also had morning sickness every day until you were born." Her daughter groaned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I remember when you had Zo," The mention of the little girl's name brought from her transparent paper and color pens to come sit on her mother's lap. "We used to all go to the neighbors house to use the restroom while you we sick."

She couldn't wait to tell Mark, he had really wanted a child since, well since the day after their marriage. As she thought about, it made her realize that not as much time has passed as she thought it did. She just guessed it was because she was happy with her husband.

.

.

.

Mark laid in the back of the rover as the pain became unbearable. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut and only thought of his wife, the very person he was being ordered to kill.

NO.

He screamed in his head and the pain became a horrible ringing, never stopping to let him rest.

Mark would rather die the worst deaths than even willingly think of harming his wife.

.

.

.

Dear Maddy,

Thank you for the support from your letter. I'm sorry I didn't send one right away, it has been hard to get out of sight. I smile every time I read it. While you have been gone, I have been losing hope, the beatings are getting worse, and I got word that Leana was sent out on a particularly dangerous mission, as an undercover.

I want to hear more from you, it will be a distraction from my day. And please hurry if you are going to stop McCath, I don't know how much longer I or some of the other girls can last.

Lily.

Maddy frowned, was it getting worst over there?

Zoe was still sitting on her mother's lap, finally understanding that her older sister was going to have a baby. "Will the baby be squishy and bouncy?"

"Why would it be bouncy?" Maddy had a feeling this explanation would be interesting.

"Nina said," oh those magic words, "that babies are squishy and bouncy, she said that they are that way incase their parents drop them."

"That's not exactly true," Elizabeth started. "They're just soft, but resilient, so if something bad does happen they won't die. But they aren't bouncy, maybe a little squishy."

"And you will not be trying to prove Nina's theory with my baby." Maddy was already feeling just a little protective of the tiny, tiny egg inside her. She had unconsciously placed a hand upon her stomach as she spoke.

"That theory is bull-"

"Hey," Jim stopped her from cussing as they ran around the room, her trying to catch and kill him in retaliation for his snooping.

"Poop, happy you soon-to-be dead man." She lunged at him and he narrowly dodged her.

"Wash, I don't care what Shannon did this time. I need him alive and unharmed." Taylor tensely barked orders as he dragged a pale, and slightly dazed Sergeant into the room. "There is a chip in his brain. Doctor can you get it out?"

"No, no, no." Maddy jumped up and was in her husband's arms in seconds, her arms around her waist, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart." He rubbed his palms up and down her arms, before dropping to the sides of her stomach. "General Taylor said that your mother would be able to at least neutralize it." He looked at Doctor Shannon, and she patted the bio-bed in front of her.

Mark laid down and breathed deep, as the good doctor ran a brain scan..

"That's interesting."

"What's wrong Mom?" Maddy stood by her parent's side and looked at the brain scan.

"It's next to his brain stem, gets the maximum amount of pain from that area. But there is something here, next to his heart. How could I miss it before?" She had an electro-scalpel in her hand which she touched to Mark's neck and he jumped. "Sorry, I don't have a pain killer for you." He visibly relaxed, as if all the pain was rushing from his body like a waterfall.

Mark sat up as he held Maddy's hands, bringing her knuckles to his lips. The air in her chest left as he kissed each knuckle. "Did you find out what was making you sick?"

Oh. That. "Well, Mark, I'm pregnant." She smiled as his eyes snapped to her face and he grinned widely.

Mark had her in his arms, lips on lips, he kissed her deeply and felt her hands crest over his shoulders and tangle in his hair. "Finally."

"What?" Jim growled as Mark gently placed Maddy on her feet. She was red with the fact that he shamelessly kissed her in front of her parents. "Did you say 'Finally?"

"Daddy?" Zoe tugged on her father's shirt hem and possibly saved Mark life with her interruption. "Why do Mark and Maddy have to be so gross, kissing all the time?"

Jim jumped on the chance to affect her future love life. "It is gross isn't it, Zoe don't ever kiss a boy, it is completely gross."

"Jim!" Elizabeth cried, as he looked at her like a guilty puppy, "Sweetie when you get older it won't be gross."

"That's what Mark said after he kissed Maddy before." She grumbled, but everyone in the room heard it. She walked up to Mark and Maddy and separated them before silently demanding that Mark pick her up.

He lifted her up and placed her one his hip, like he always did, "Oh, darn and I knew this wonderful little boy back at Terra Nova that will be head over heels as soon as he meets you, little Miss Zoe." She scrunched her face and wiggled from his grasp.

"Eewww, Nina said that all boys have cooties." That sent up a laugh as Mark, hands free of a child, pulled Maddy towards him and whispered.

"What will I have to do to get my wife alone with me." Maddy's eyes widened and flicked to her father.

"I HEARD THAT YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF DOG-" Jim began, stalking up on the young soldier.

Maddy could hear Mark gulp, "Run?" He asked her, and she kissed him one last time.

"He's not good with corners, so use those to your advantage." She let him go and watched her husband run for his life, Jim close behind. "Do you think dad will ever like him?"

Her mother wrapped an arm around her daughter. "I doubt it sweet heart, I just feel bad for Zoe. She'll have to deal with your father and two older brothers." Maddy raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Mark seems very brotherly to her."

"He does doesn't he, He is very nice."

.

.

.

McCath felt the red heat rise in his face as the screen to his plex flashed a warning. A chip was just taken offline, time to activate procedure two. Set off the bomb placed by Reynolds' heart.

He pulled up a timer, set it to five minutes and watched it count down.

Count down to Sergeant Mark Reynolds demise.

**I wonder if I should kill Mark off. That would certainly make Maddy really want to kill McCath. What do all you lovely readers think, should I kill him off? Anyways thank you all for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm sorry, but I may not be able to update this week as well as I have before. I'm a model and there si a big fashion show on Thursday (Who sets the date of a fashion show for Thursday?) Anyway, I have to get ready for that, meet with all the people who are volunteering for it and such. I'm sorry I won't be able to update.**

Jim had slowed around a corner and rounded it just in time to grab Mark. He felt the young man tense and flinch away, waiting for Jim to hit him.

"Let me catch my breath for a sec." Short of breath was an understatement for Jim, he kept a tight grip of Mark as he collected himself.

He stood up and shoved Mark back against the wall, hard. He honestly didn't know if he should give Mark a black eye or busted lips first when loud pop erupted from the young man's chest.

Mark's eyes grew wide and started coughing, doubled over and grasping at his chest. Jim held him up as he began sliding to the floor, and blood dribbling down his chin.

"Jesus, uh, kid stay with me, I need to get up back to Elizabeth." Jim took one of his arms and threw it over his shoulders.

.

.

.

Maddy was happily talking with Wash, mostly about how screwed up their family would be, especially since Maddy was intending on making the Lieutenant and General Taylor the baby's god parents.

"LIZ!" Mr. Shannon yelled as he dragged Mark in the room. Maddy froze as another cough brought blood from him.

Wash grabbed Maddy and a frightened Zoe, taking them to the kitchen, she felt numb all over. What happened to her husband?

She saw Taylor come from the room with blood on his forearm. "Wash your with me, get a box and fill it with ice." As she did what she was told, Maddy stared at the door towards the medical bay.

Was Mark going to live?

.

.

.

Taylor and Wash drove at high speeds through the forest. "Sir, what are we looking for?"

"A slasher baby." He said quickly as they zoom towards slasher territory.

"Why?"

"We need it's heart.:" Alicia just stared at him with disbelief. No way would that work.

.

.

.

As soon as McCath activated the bomb count down, he requested a rover and set out towards the supposedly destroyed outpost. He knew exactly how to get the most out of this situation.

"Sir," A female soldier at the gates saluted as he pulled up.

"Miss, you listen to me." McCath started, knowing that there was no one to take his place while he was gone. "Don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE, through the gates till I get back." With that he left.

Driving at top speeds he'd get to the outpost in an hour, he just hoped the amount of chloroform he poured on the handkerchief was enough. After all he didn't want to hurt the baby.

.

.

.

He parked his rover in the underbrush of a nearby tree, and with a grace you would find in a young soldier, he quietly snuck to the door and opened it.

A smile curved his lips, there sat Maddy, waiting desperately for her precious Mark to live. He stepped up to her and pressed the cloth over her nose and mouth, killing whatever cry for help she had.

"You want to make sure your sister's safe?" McCath asked looking at the scared little girl who was with Maddy. She nodded her head and the old General continued, "well, why don't you come with us and you can watch over her."

Another thin smile crossed his face as the small girl followed him out the door and to his rover, Maddy's limp body in his arms.

After placing Maddy securely in the back, he needed her child alive. He buckled Zoe in in the passenger seat.

"Let's go home." He pulled out of the underbrush and headed to Terra Nova. Maddy Reynolds and Zoe Shannon in tow.

.

.

.

Lily was reading the oxygen production charts on her plax, sent wirelessly from a data board literally at the base of the plant when an unusual sight caught her eye.

McCath driving a rover.

He didn't often do that, he usually sent out younger soldiers for OTG missions. It wasn't until she got closer to the rover and watched him pull out Mrs. Maddy Reynolds, a little girl following him, that she understood.

She watched him climb the steps to the command center and enter, and all that was going through her head was, why isn't anyone helping her?

But she already knew that answer. No one questioned the system because as long as they were undisturbed then there was no need for regime change.

Lily felt tears sting her eyes, she actually thought Maddy might have a better life than her, but now she is in deeper trouble.

She had to think of something fast, after all Maddy was her only real chance at getting Leana back.

.

.

.

McCath strode into his office and went to a side room immediately. He was surprised by how light Mrs. Reynolds was, but that didn't matter much, he would watch over her.

The room was cozy, and there was a window seat that looked over the expanse of the fields outside the gate. Placing her in the slight sitting position he watched her sleep for a moment. He gave Zoe some transparent paper and she went to the table to draw.

As he left the room and went to sit behind his wooden desk, a sudden thought came to him.

He had no heir, no one to carry his name.

He looked through the open door and watched the way the young woman breathed, still unconscious.

He decided, if she turned out a good, healthy child, he could always have one of his sperm implanted into one of her eggs.

"It's a possibility." He muttered and he turned back to his work, the colony wont run itself after all.

**Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading and the lovely support.**


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth placed the machine into his chest, her heart racing. He only has twelve hours with this machine replacing his heart.

She had a large glass tube filled with human cells to build Mark a heart. Unfortunately it was taking too long.

"Doctor Shannon?" Mark whispered out, turning his head towards the older woman. She sat next to him and gently took his hand in her own. "When I die, make sure Maddy and the baby are safe, and that they're being taken good care of."

"Oh sweet heart, I'm the best doctor in Terra Nova, so just relax, I won't let you break Maddy heart so easy." He opened his eyes at the mention of how bad it would hurt Maddy.

"Please just, just in case I do-"

"Doctor, can you make this compatible with Mark?" Taylor strode in, and opened the box and resting upon a bed of ice was a fresh heart. She noted how his arms were bloody, along with his shirt and droplets on his face and neck.

"Put it in there, it will merge with Mark's DNA and make it compatible with him." She point at the tube where a new heart was growing, but if you take a heart and place DNA into the tube with it, then you have a heart that can be one blood type turned to another. "Tell Maddy he'll be fine, I don't want her body to abort the baby."

"But you're lying doctor."

"My baby girl is probably dying of fright in there, tell her he'll be fine." She almost barked. Taylor nodded and left, taking Jim with him as Wash to the role of nurse.

.

.

.

"Maddy?" Jim reached the kitchen to find his daughters missing. "Nathaniel, Where are my children?"

.

.

.

Maddy woke up, she was lying in a slight sitting position in a window seat. The familiarity of the scene sending goose bumps down her back. Oh God, NO.

"Mrs. Reynolds," Commander General McCath stood in the door way of the room. "I just wanted to check on you, since your loss."

"Mark is…"

"I'm sorry, I had to kill him." That sent shivers down Maddy's spine as he smiled his thin smile and stepped back before shutting the door. Keeping her and her sister locked away.

She turned back to the window and sobbed loudly, her hand resting on her stomach as she tried to stay together. Zoe walked up to her with a drawing, it was of Mark, Maddy, Zoe and a little circle in Maddy's arms.

"That's the baby, and you and Mark are really happy-" Another sob erupted from her older sister as she reached out and pulled the little girl into her arms.

She couldn't imagine living without Mark, and now she had to.

.

.

.

"Jim, take a deep breath, well find them, it's not like they would leave on-" He was interrupted by Mira, her dark, silky stare on him.

"McCath was here, took a young woman and a child when he left. He went back to Terra Nova."

Taylor stared for a moment, but only a moment. "AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!" He barked.

"I want to show everyone who he is, not make him some saint for dying to save a young woman and a child." Her tone was smooth and cool, almost like the hissing of a cobra.

Elizabeth, who sat at the table with a numb heart, Wash rubbing her back next to her, looked up. "They are my children, and the older one is pregnant, how could you let him walk away with a five year old and a pregnant teenager." She started raising her voice, and even Jim had never heard the tone or level of volume from her as she was using. "You must not have a child to know the pain, the feeling of walking out here to be told your babies are missing." She collapsed into sobs, the ever calm, ever together doctor fell to pieces.

There was something in Mira's eyes. Cool, calculating, she slowly shifted her eyes from the woman sobbing before her to the infuriated General, "You once asked me to trust you." She said evenly. "Now trust me when I say, she will be safe, and your little soldier boy in there will be much stronger with a slasher heart in him." She noted the twitch in Taylors eye brow. "Remember Taylor we are always watching." With that she opened the door and was gone, as if she was never there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lily had her head tilted up towards the window, the one where Maddy sat, she watched her when she cried, and now she watched her when she lost all the light in her life. Lily knew that feeling, that hopelessness.

She turned and left for Boylans she needed some liquid courage to do what she was about to do. And it was going to be the stupidest thing she ever did.

.

.

.

It hurt all over, but he couldn't stay put. A hunger ate at him. No, many hungers ate at him, the first was to find someone, the second was to kill someone, he just had to figure out who, and get rid of this horrible headache.

Sitting up, he found his shirt and pulled it over his head. He needed to sate theses hungers, and he needed to do it now.

Even if he had to set fire to this world he would do it to sate these hungers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

McCath sat up, "What's the word Doctor?"

Doctor Hanes sighed and looked at him, "Sir, you have stagwe four cancer, I'm sorry. We can start Chemo-"

"How long?"

The doctor looked surprised, "six months Sir. But with tr-"

"Get me Mrs. Reynolds med records." He waited patiently as the doctor pulled thme up on his plex. As soon as he did, McCath sent him out. He needed to think.

He needed an heir more than ever, and not a bastard child, he'd marry the mother. But where would he find a good mother. He shifted his gaze to the pregnant woman outside the room. He would just have to get rid of Maddy Reynolds' baby, and then he could implant a sperm into one of her eggs.

She was incredibly healthy for someone who spent most of her life in 2149. She would be the perfect mother to his child. Now, how would he abort her baby?

Looking around McCath's eyes locked on his hunting knife. That would work.

** And McCath is super evil, he might kill an innocent baby to get his way. Anyways, I know this is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you so much for the support for everything. **

** And now the sad part, I can't update until Saturday, but I really want to hear how you guys like this chapter, and possible form a 'I Hate McCath Club'.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank you all for the well wishes about the fashion show yesterday. It was a lot of fun, because it was the Denver Paper Fashion Show and the paper dresses were phenomenal. And there were the cutest seven year olds dressed in an Alice in Wonderland theme that let us take pictures with them. **

**Okay so I wanted to post this early since I have family coming in and as a little reward for your patience.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and I know it's just another information drop because I'm setting it up for the last section of the story. Also for any BioShock fans, I have a note at the bottom I'd love for you to respond to. **

**Okay, I've talked A LOT. Enjoy the chapter and Review**

Three weeks. Three weeks has passed and she didn't sleep, barely ate, knowing all of it would go to the baby.

Her parents had learned her where abouts, they were able to retrieve Zoe. But McCath said he wanted Maddy at his side during the duration of the pregnancy.

Three weeks without her soldier, without Mark to keep her warm. And she was all out of tears to cry, though she still mourned him deeply.

She would often times catch the Commanding General staring at her, one hand clutched around his knife so tight his knuckles would turn white.

McCath walked into the side room, as he did at the end of the day every day. Grabbed her arm and led her out, back to his home, where he had a guest room for her.

They would have dinner, he would sometimes forced food down her throat, and then they would leave for separate bedrooms. All without a word spoken between them.

She snuggled down each night and cried, no tears came from her eyes, but she muffled the pain her voice sang of.

It hurt so bad, she wished with all her heart it would go away.

.

.

.

"I'll come check on you later." He let her go, she crossed the room and sat down in the window seat. It was still relatively dark, about four in the morning, his work schedule demanded it. So she just rested in the window seat in the darkened room, waiting for the sun to rise.

Maddy soon fell asleep, she always welcomed her dreams, it was the only time she could see Mark. The one place he was still alive.

.

.

.

Mark laid out, Maddy on top him, they didn't wear much, but to be honest neither cared. They enjoyed one another's company, afraid to live without it.

Mark smiled, leaned over and kissed her, then her flat stomach. "Maddy, time to wake up."

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered in the silence.

"If you want our baby to survive, you need to wake up." Kissing her one last time he whispered into her ear, "I'll be with you soon."

She nodded and felt her breath leave her.

.

.

.

Maddy's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see McCath standing over her. "I need your body to incubate my own child, but you'll be fine." He raised a knife above his head as Maddy screamed.

She screamed for Mark as she jumped up and ran for the door. But McCath grabbed her first.

.

.

.

He had just snuck through the gates when he heard something, or felt it, he wasn't sure. But it tugged at him so hard, it was hurting his heart.

It was this feeling, this squeezing in his gut that told him something was seriously wrong, and it was bringing the primeval out of Ex-Sergeant Mark Reynolds.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I need an heir. I promise it won't hurt too bad." He whispered into her ear, but she fought with everything she had. Maddy would gladly die, than mother one of his offspring.

She felt the knife at her stomach, and sobbed as the end for her child came. As she felt the blade bite, she whimpered loudly, trying desperately to push him off her. This can't be happening.

A chair leg made contact with McCath's head with enough force to knock him off her and she looked to see who saved her. The most glorious thing Maddy ever saw was standing before them. And boy was he angry.

Mark quickly wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close to him, dropping the chair leg along the way.

Lily stood behind him, she had looked for him for two weeks, only to find him in the sixers camp, being cared for when the outpost was compromised.

He moved forward faster than the human body should, but he was running on adrenaline and pure rage. How dare that disgusting man even touch Maddy.

"Mark, oh, my husband." His small wife cried as she kissed him everywhere. Lingering on his lips, as Lily smiled at them.

"Okay, love birds time to go. The watch is coming." She ushered them out, Mark carrying Maddy as she kissed his jaw neck and shoulder, hands roaming to assure herself that he was alive.

He placed her into the back of the rover, Zoe waiting at the far end with a smile. The sisters quickly hugged, Maddy twisting to cover her sisters side to protect her. Lily smiled at them and climbed in, sitting in the open side and Mark in the driver's seat.

As soon as they were out the gate, several shots rang out and Maddy squeaked as they pinged off the armor.

All except for one. Maddy watched in complete horror as Lily jerked and clutched her side.

Blood seeped from her wound and some she coughed from her lungs, Maddy felt sick at the sight of blood, but she reached forward to take her hand and with her free hand pressed at her wound.

Mark knew she was hurt, but he kept driving away as she coughed violently.

**So you are going to hate me for this, but I won't be able to update on Saturday, However, I will either post a really long chapter or two regular chapters on Sunday to make it up to all you lovely readers.**

** And for you BioShock fans: I have been seriously thinking about writing a BioShock-Terra Nova crossover, because they are two of my favorite things in the world. However, I will only write it if someone will read it and review it, and it will most likely be M-Rated for gore, language and possible sexual situations (I'm still debating on the last one) If you want me to write it just post a review asking for the crossover story and I will gladly oblige. All it takes is one request, so please comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So as I promised a longer chapter, I would like to hear from all you lovely readers, so please review. And If anyone is interested in the BioShock-Terra Nova Crossover, please leave a review and mention it. I really do live off the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

Mark sped through the jungle as Lily began to choke on her own blood, coming to a harsh stop at the base of a particularly huge tree. He stepped out and cupped his hands, a bird like call erupting from him.

As soon as an answering call came he was striding to the rover and lifting Lily out. Several people dropped from the canopy and helped the four of them into the tree tops.

Maddy kept her eyes on the pale blonde, who looked like a ghost now, her eyes fluttering closed and Maddy felt her stomach clench. Lily was no great friend, but she was a friend and she had risked her life to get Mark back to her. And for that Maddy was happy, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if this woman died for her sake.

They stopped at a platform that connected to a series of tree houses by rope bridges. Something that made Maddy pale at the thought of looking down.

Lily, the large man still holding her, was taken across a bridge towards a large tree house, and when Maddy tried to follow, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Mark, let me go, I need to see if she's okay." She yanked at her arm, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Carter is the best person here to help. Besides, Zoe needs you here." He pulled her to him and tucked her against his body. She knew that the excuse was stupid, but if this Carter fellow was the best for Lily, than she wouldn't want to get in the way.

Sighing, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just afraid for her. She brought you back and…." The day was catching up with her. Maddy's baby was almost killed, she was faced with the possibility of mothering a child of McCath's, she learned her husband was alive, and then her friend was most likely mortally wounded.

Pressing her face into his neck, she silently cried, her shoulders shaking as large hands on them seemed to steady her. One arm wrapped around his neck, the other at her side, where she held Mark's hand.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered assurances. The pregnant teenager focused on his deep rumbling voice before a small hand slid over her and Mark's intertwined fingers and she smiled at Zoe who still held the little cloth teddy bear. "Is Mrs. Higgens going to be alright?" She asked softly.

"I hope so." Pulling from her husband she hugged her sister and wiped her eyes.

Mark walked her to a bridge and, after what seemed like an hour, got the woman and her sister across, mostly because Maddy was shaking at the thought of crossing the wobbly paths. He kissed her cheek as they stopped in front of a hut, on its own platform.

"Maddy, is this our new home?" Her little sister stepped towards Mark and wrapped one of her little arms around Mark's leg. Smiling at the little girl, he lifted her into his arms. Could she get any cuter? She would probably warm a carnos' heart if she could.

Mark spoke softly as the sun set the trees ablaze behind their new home. "Yes," Leaning over to whisper to his wife. "I'm sorry it's small, but it's near Mira's so we can talk to her and Taylor about the plans."

She nodded, but the fatigue of the day was dragging her down hard. He brought her into the one room hut and laid her and Zoe down on the large bed. Where both promptly fell into a deep sleep.

He stood there for a moment watching his women breathe slowly as they flew off to a place where there were no problems, or people trying to kill them. He reached one hand out and touched his wife's still flat stomach. His little sister-in-law, his child growing inside his beautiful wife. This was his family and those who wanted to touch them would have to kill him.

Sliding in next to them, his last thoughts were how wonderful their life would be once they get rid of McCath, when everyone could live without fear.

.

.

.

McCath sat at his desk, a black eye and one side of his face marred his features, but also succeeded in making him look scarier as he furiously barked at the guards.

They claimed that Reynolds used a break in the fence, where no camera's were, and stood in the fifteen second shadows. And I was all because Lily Higgens led him through it.

He growled out orders to find them and kill Mark. Now he wanted Mrs. Reynolds because she was the prize in the fight and he couldn't resist a challenge. He was determined to kill the sergeant and take Mrs. Reynolds as his wife and get an heir before his death.

He started coughing as he thought of the end game, a rag pressed to his mouth. Dismissing the watch with insults, he looked at the rag and his eyes widened. There was blood all over where is had been pressed to his lips.

He needed an heir soon, and he had already thought of what his child would look like with Maddy Reynolds olive skin and his ice blue eyes.

A smile lit his lips, their child would be a heart breaker, and the best soldier Terra Nova has ever seen.

He just needed her to fertilize and egg, then he would have his heir.

Soon, he had a wonderful little surprise for Mark, but he wanted to wait.

Soon it would happen.

Soon.

.

.

.

Turning over, Maddy flung an arm out, slapping the mattress, looking for her husband. Cracking an eye open, she noted that it was just her and Zoe in the bed.

Standing shakily, she made her way to the door, her black dress still on, the one she wore to mourn her husband's death.

Opening the door, she enjoyed the view laid out before her. The bright green leaves glowed in the morning sun, several branches running over the platforms, from one of which she watched Mark do pull ups on. Shirtless.

His powerful, strong muscles gliding along the bone and each other as they preformed each action of the exercise.

Oh, goodness his body was like an enhanced sculpture of the past great artists. She felt her cheeks burn as a shaky breath escaped her. Of course, she had seen him completely bare almost every night they spent together.

Stopping his movements, Mark dropped and turned to her, a lop sided grin on his handsome face.

Oh, my…The scars over his chest where it was ripped open for his surgery, were grotesque and angry. Still pink from new skin, "You shouldn't be exercising." She stepped forward to place a palm over his heart and felt a shock of pleasure in touching his sweat covered skin.

He was real and he wasn't leaving her.

A large, warm hand covered hers and his calloused thumb ran over her soft knuckles.

"Lily's better today. Carter thinks she'll pull through." He said and out of joy she almost leapt into his arms. A grunt greeted her as she pressed her lips to his. All she had to do was touch his lower lip with her tongue before he quickly gave in to his little wife.

Her arms tight around his sweat shining shoulders, he pressed into her. All the tension, all the fear and stress filling them left and suddenly she found adventurous fingers plucking at the hem of her dress. They pulled apart and gazed into the deep pools of one another's eyes.

"I love you Mark, so much…" Trailing off as she kissed him again. She thought she might actually burst into flames with how hot her face was. The fact that she heard a wolf whistle, followed by a loud "Mark the Man" Didn't help.

She moaned as he encircled her tiny waist in his strong arms. Kissing down her jaw line, he murmured against her skin, "God, I missed you so much Maddy." Mark laid gentle kissing down her neck and breathed in her scent.

He walked her back and pressed her against the outer wall of their new home, his lips leaving hers and sipping down her jaw then neck once more. There was a sharp intake of breath as he sucked at the hollow of her collar bone. Fingers slid through his short hair as he grunted against her neck.

"MARK!" The voice of a child rang out and he pulled from her, her protests catching in her throat when a little blond haired boy stood in the middle of the bridge.

Maddy grasped Mark's forearm, silently urging him to get the child before he fell to his death. Her husband just watched the boy continue until he stood on the platform, glaring at Mark.

"I thought you were in the 'I Hate Girls Club'?" Maddy smiled at the thought and examined the boy. He had messy blond hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He looked about five or six years of age, but then again boys grew slower than girls when they are very young.

"I never told you, but I'm married, and this is my wife, Maddy meet Sam Marcos. Sam meet Maddy Reynolds." He introduced and watched with amusement as the little boy assessed the pregnant woman.

"Maddy!" The small voice of Zoe Shannon wailed and her older sister strode into the house to find the girl crying, her bear in her arms. The moment she saw her sister, she slid out of the bed and crashed into Maddy's legs.

The older girls soothing voice calmed her as she assured Zoe that her and Mark were still here, eventually walking her out of the house and introducing her to Sam.

As soon as the children met, they began a conversation about dinosaurs, and Sam told her all about the ones he seen, Zoe his captured audience. When he mentioned dinosaur rag dolls, she smiled and practically demanded he show her his collection.

"There goes the 'I Hate Girls Club'" Maddy whispered to her husband as Sam smiled and readily agreed asking Mark to take them to Sam's new guardian's home. The same woman who just happened to be the baby sitter to all the children whose parents worked.

Maddy waited and when she saw Mark return he grinned at her with a knowing look. "I told Miss Hopkins to keep Zoe 'til I come get her, but now, we have plenty of time to fool around."

She giggled, never hearing how he said fool with an accent. He took her hand and walked her inside. They gently, one would say ridiculously intimately, reassured each other that he was alive and this wasn't some wonderful dream.

.

.

.

Sam and Zoe stood on the platform with all the other kids as she listened intently about slashers. He told her to stay there a she was as he ran inside and grabbed a few of his dinosaurs.

As soon as he walked out of the house, he saw Jack Burton talking to Zoe, and he felt a sudden urge to get Jack away from HIS friend.

He really didn't know why he felt this way, Jack was nice and he often played with him, but Seeing him talk with Zoe just seemed to make him want to spit at Jack.

Walking up to them, he cleared his throat loudly and scowled at Jack, "Go play with Leah, this is my friend."

Looking between the two boys Zoe cocked an eyebrow. Why did he seem so mad at Jack? But as soon as he left, her attention was engrossed in the detailed rag dinosaurs.

He honestly didn't know why he got mad at Jack, but he didn't care as they began to play with the rag dolls.

And Sam couldn't be any happier with a girl for a friend.

.

.

.

Laying in Mark's arms lounging in bed, Maddy was bare and coming off an activity based high, she had a leg draped over one of his as her hand drew patterns on his chest.

"So, it was never activated while you had it?" Maddy asked as they spoke about the mirco-chips implanted in the soldier's brains. Her head tucked beneath his chin as her fingers ran over his scars and there was a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and pulled her tighter, "You know you are the one thing I can't resist, and then you go and get me going again."

"Answer my question, besides I'm too tired to go again." She giggled as he feigned sadness. "Come on I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I need to be more careful with you." Mark was very serious at that and slid his free hand from her thigh, where it rested, to caress her stomach. "I can't wait to have our baby."

"You'll have to wait eight months." She rolled over, and reached for their covers, pulling it back so he could tuck her in like he did ever time they were together. "Now answer my question."

"I have to wait eight months?" He intertwined his fingers with hers, laying both their hands on his chest.

"Answer my question." She scowled at him and he became silent.

"Twice. The first time was the most painful hour in my life." He was quiet, and she suddenly felt guilty about forcing it from him. She should have caught on to the fact that he was trying to change the subject. "I had to run to an outpost, had some important information. I was ordered to leave a man behind, but I didn't and I carried him back. It hurt so bad, whenever I stopped to rest, I almost passed out."

Maddy started trembling and she felt hot tears slip from her eyes and drip to his chest. "Maddy, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I wanted to know, and I made you bring up memories from the past that I doubt you want to remember. I'm so, so sorry." She cried, and buried her face in his chest. She knew the pain of having to remember horrible days. She knew the knife that cuts so deep that when reminded of it, it just reopens and bleeds all over the place.

Rubbing her back, she sighed into his chest, "who hurt you?"

"Wh-what?"

"You have been hurt so bad, I can tell by the way you shy away sometimes, or rub your chest, and sometimes your shoulders." He touched her cheek. "I never told you but you have night terrors, every night. Sometimes you cry and others you just tremble. And I can't do anything to protect you except hold on tighter." He felt completely helpless during those times. "I didn't tell you about them, I just thought it was the shock from getting married, and then maybe from your attempted murder."

"I, I had no idea- I just never- Zoe never mentioned them I guess it was because she sleeps like a rock." She was surprised that she had night terrors.

"Who?" Mark kissed her jaw line, stopping at her ear to ask again. Slipping his hand over her body, he knew just where to touch to make her mind fuzzy. "Who, Tell me wife, who?"

"Everyone," She gasped out, a fresh tear twinkling down her cheek, "Everyone always hated me, and I never….never, thought that I could be so hated and then I came here. I came to Terra Nova to start anew, and as soon as I got through the gates I was being told I'd marry someone I've never met and have his babies and what not." She gasped heavily as she now snuggled into his chest, looking for protection.

He wrapped his arms around her, tucking the blanket around her tighter. "And-and, then I met you, and you were so perfect. I thought I would just be hurt again, but then you loved me, and I couldn't understand why or how?," She sobbed into his chest.

He was quiet as she sobbed and told him, and he was angry. How could the world hate his perfect wife, this perfect woman, this wonderfully perfect person? He kept her trapped in his arms as if to protect her from every bad thing in the past and future.

"I will always protect you, I will always stay by your side and protect you," His hand rest on her stomach, "and the baby." He kissed her hard, tasted the tears that had slipped down her beautiful cheek bones and touched her lips. When he pulled back he let her nestle her head beneath his chin again and he tightened his grasp.

"And for the record," Mark started, whispering against her hair. "I have lived a life of battle, a soldier, and everyday it was just training. And then I was pulled in front of the Generals and they told me that I would be getting a wife at the end of the week." He could feel her fingers rub slow circles on his chest.

"And when they came and got me, I was so excited to have this gift, someone to talk to so my life wouldn't be so fricken' boring. And then I walked through those doors and saw you looking at that painting, I swore I died. I thought you were an angel. And all I wanted to ask you was if it hurt when they dragged you from heaven and ripped you wings off. God you were too perfect." He felt her lips turn upward against his skin, and then new tears drip onto him. He turned her face up towards him and looked at her with worry.

"I never thought I find someone who could say that to me. I honestly thought I would end up dead in 2149." She pulled him to her and pressed her forehead to his, "I love you, with all my heart."

"And I, Mrs. Maddy Reynolds, am completely and utterly in love with you." She snuggled down into his arms, her heart beat calming from his words.

She kissed his chest and shut her eyes, "I am so happy I got you."

"I happy too." He then added, "because I don't think I would have a better wife if I didn't get you."

She laughed, her voice still wet, "Okay, I think that was the corniest conversation we ever had." She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed his cheek, before flashing him a dazzling smile

"Would have it all over again to get that smile." He leaned up and kissed her, making her laugh as she tried to pull away, but remained unsuccessful.

"Okay time for a nap." She said with a mock stern voice when she managed to pull away. "I'm pregnant and tired, and I hear those aren't good combinations." She nestled down, but sat up when he reached behind them and grabbed something.

Without saying a word, he presented a small wooden box. Taking it from him, she tried to open it, but ended up examining it. Smiling widely when she finally found out she had to slide the sides and pulled the lid open.

Oh how beautiful. She thought as she lifted a little gold chain out. Hanging from the chain was a pendant, made with to pocket watch fronts with a metal band around it and a screw holding the two together. It was about the size of a nickel, a little piece of gold the size of a pinky nail was inside and glittered brightly.

She held it up and stared, "It…this…," turning to her husband, "thank you."

Mark breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched her study the piece. "I'm glad you like it." He watched her bring it closer to her face and narrow her eyes.

"It's old, really old." She looked at him again and raised an eye brow. "Creation date?"

"Some time in 1959."She gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "My great, great, great, grandfather was panning for gold in a river that would later flood, at the time his own mother was having money issues. So he sent it home, but she couldn't sell the largest piece of gold he ever found. So she kept it, melted down her wedding ring and some other rings, including a gold necklace from her mother, and had this made. It has been passed down to the wives of the first born son's since, and now you. It was one of the only items of my mother's I could bring through with me an-" She twisted and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as passionately as possible.

Her tongue stroked over his lips and he gave in with a groan, letting their tongues dance wildly. And he would dare say Maddy was excellent at giving him heart attacks in the most pleasurable ways.

She pulled back, but squeaked in pleasant surprise as he claimed her mouth once more, "I thought you said you were too tired?"

"Funny thing about women, we're clever, and sometimes we aren't as tired as you think. I mean we have brought down empires."

She rolled over til she straddled him. His hands rested on Maddy's hips and she sighed, before rolling off him and putting her back to him, a smile on her lips.

Mark stared at the little vixen he had for a wife. Surprised by how easy she gets embarrassed in public then when their alone, how relaxed she is around him.

He grinned, it was almost evil, as he pulled her back against his chest, "I'm sure you'd be able to bring down any empire in the past or future." Taking the necklace and placing it around her neck, he stared at her for a moment, "You know I could get used to you like this."

She let her eyes close and he growled at how her long dark lashes laid against her cheeks. Crawling over, he held himself above her as she reached out and smoothed her palms over his heated skin.

"Well, you had better keep me warm then." She sighed as she felt his stubbled chin scratch her jaw again.

He didn't want to answer her because then he would have to relinquish her sweat coated skin, the salty taste filling his senses.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is basically a filler and a bit of character development. Please review and tell me what you think. I added a little Sam and Zoe cuteness in here too. Enjoy.**

"Mira, I think I got the messages ready." Maddy called as she sat at the desk where the radio was sitting.

She let Mira look over them on the younger woman's plex before she passed them to a ragged looking man, someone by the name of Lucas.

He nodded looking over the plex and popped the chip out to tie to a dragon fly's leg.

Maddy watched with awe as the giant insect hovered around before going off into flight over the jungle and toward the colony.

As soon as the bug was out of sight, Maddy was dismissed and made her way towards her home. It had taken her a week to get used to the bridges, and she was finding them not so hard to cross, but she still feared for Zoe on the ropey paths.

She had just stepped over to the platform with her home on it when strong arms wrapped around her. "Mar-" Cut off by his lips, she groaned. First in frustration, then in a more pleasurable tone.

"Hello beautiful," he said softly against her lips and she smiled, "Have you felt a kick yet?" Pulling back she raised both eye brows at him.

"What?" This was a surprise, though she knew he had no baby experience she didn't expect this.

"When the other wives were pregnant, they said that they could feel their babies kick. I just wanted to know if your baby has kicked yet." He honestly didn't know a thing about pregnancies.

"Mark," Maddy said in exasperation, "I won't feel a kick until five, six, maybe seven months, when I actually have a bulge and we can see a formed baby in me." His face seemed to drop as she cradled his stubbly chin.

He gave an exaggerated sigh and took her hand, "I wanted to talk to the baby, too."

She rolled her eyes and stated, "You can talk to the baby, it just won't kick 'til later." He spun on his heel and knelt in front of her as she let out a surprised laugh. Lifting her shirt he kissed her stomach, and sent tickling shivers up her spine.

"Hello you wonderful little girl-"

"Girl?"

"I want a baby girl." He looked up at her before adding. "What? Sam already is enough of a son for us. And he is like three of them."

It was true, since Zoe, Leah and Sam became friends they were inseparable. Often time they were at the Reynolds household, making Maddy feel like a mother of three.

She shook her head and listened to him continue to whisper to her stomach. He was talking about mundane things, ranging from dinosaurs to the Shannon family to how he would teach his daughter self defense.

She laughed at him before pulling her shirt down and taking his hands. As he stood she saw from the corner of her eye, Sam giving Zoe something in a bundle.

.

.

.

Maddy sat on the bed, her fatigue driving her down like it did every evening. When Zoe walked up to her she showed her the little bundle. "Look what Sam gave me."

She watched her sister remove the blanket to show her a smooth wooden baby doll. "Why did he give you this, I thought you like dinosaurs?"

"I told him I wanted a baby since you are having one." She stated innocently.

"WHAT!" Mark stared at her wide eyed and looked to Maddy as she mouthed wooden doll. He huffed, "I think I need to have a serious talk with this boy."

Maddy sighed and pushed herself up from her sitting position. "He's five, and it's just a gift." Walking to him, she flung her arms around his waist.

He hugged her back as she ran her fingers over his strong torso and up his spine. Smirking at his sharp intake of breath she pulled away and approached Zoe. "Sweetie, just because I;m having a baby doesn't mean you have to."

She smiled and with an almost evil smile, "We played house all day and it was fun, even Sam said so." She then showed them the wooden bracelet Sam received from his father hanging on her thin wrist.

"Oh, Zo, you need to give that back." Maddy stated and watched her sister's face twist in shock.

"Why?" Maddy sighed and began to explain how it is special and shouldn't be passed around like it's nothing.

Before Zoe could counter her, there was a knock at their door. Opening it, Sam walked in tentatively and smiled at the little girl with his father's bracelet on.

Zoe sighed and walked to him, giving him the wooden item back. He stared at her confused before taking her hand and slipping it back on her wrist. He set his jaw when she removed it once more and said, "Zoe, I'm going to marry you one day and until I get you a ring you have to wear that." He pointed at the bracelet as Mark choked behind them.

Maddy smiled widely, little kids are always so cute, but she was surprised by the sudden change in Sam. He went from hating girls to trying to get engaged with her little sister in just one week.

"But Sam, Maddy says I need to give it back to you." Zoe fought weakly, she obviously liked the bracelet and didn't want to part with it, but if she was told to do something then she had to do it.

"We'll I don't care, you're wearing that until I get the ring." He stopped and stared, "What's your favorite color?"

"Lavender." She stated, oddly specific. He seemed to reel back and stepped out the door. Twisting back inside Maddy beamed as he presented Zo with several pink and violet flowers. All of which still had dirt covering the roots.. "Ooh, these are really pretty. Thank you."

Mark growled beside her and she slid her hand to the crook of his arm, catching his eye in the process. "You need to let them be, it's just a faze." She felt all the fight leave his body as if he knew.

"But your father isn't going to like this." He stood up straight, "Which reminds me, their coming here."

She was shocked, "When?"She excitedly started moving around, tidying up the small home. When he said an hour she squealed catching the attention of the children.

When she told them the news her sister demanded her little boyfriend to stay for dinner, hich he readily agreed to when she placed a hand on his upper arm.

"She's such a flirt." Maddy whispered to her husband as He stared at the tiny people in shock. He was going to have to keep a close eye on her as she grew up.

They started dinner, the meat of a slasher, courtesy of Mark, as they waited for her parents.

.

.

.

As soon as they heard the knock, Maddy opened the door and giggled as she was pulled into hugs, not only by her parents, but by her brother and Skye too.

It took them ten minutes to finally release her and Zoe before they settled on the platform, outside the house, in a circle. Each of them had a plate of food, as they spoke about the new restrictions on the colony. Some serious first steps to a civil war.

Soon, discussion turned to the baby and Jim whined about how he was feeling old because of his approaching grandfather-hood. And then Zoe mentioned her and Sam's 'Baby.'

Jim seemed to freeze, as Josh outright spit a piece of meat out. Both demanding what is going on. Zoe just stood up and retrieved her baby from the house to show them all, relief flooding them.

"So Sam gave you the baby and that bracelet?" Jim asked with a sigh.

"Yes, he says I have to wear it until he gets a ring for me." The early events repeated, only this time Skye caught Maddy's eye and they both smiled widely and Elizabeth tried to smother her laughter.

Sam didn't seem at all affected by Jim's death glare as he stated that he wanted to marry Zoe for the second time that day.

This sent Jim into a heart attack as he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Which arm is supposed to go numb during a heart attack Liz ?" This time they all laughed, the little kids happen, but not completely understanding everything, just that they were happy.

As soon as dinner was over, Zoe was asking to sleep over at Sam and Leah's home, something Jim fought her over. When Sam tried to ease things by saying that she should stay the night with her family, she just glared at him and he relented, standing by Maddy and whispering.

"I should never disagree with her," And Maddy smiled before nodding. But an idea came to Maddy's head.

"Zoe and I could stay at Miss Hopkins Home," her and the Marcos' Gaurdian had become fast friends. "This way you have more room."

Jim mulled it over before finally agreeing. And watched his youngest smiled and hug Sam, who's face became so red, they worried he would get a bloody nose.

His brain seemed to short out, because when they were ready to go Zoe sighed and took his hand, leading him to his home. The only time he came out of the stupor was to cross bridges.

.

.

.

McCath snuck along the tree line in the twilight of the forest. His eyes on the canopy above. This ends tonight.

**No this isn't close to the end, don't worry. Well I don't think it is, but then again I write theses by the day and pull the plot out of nowhere, (my crazy little brain). Also Heidi asked me to post the Bioshock Terra Nova Cross over and I am setting it up so you don't exactly have to know Bioshock to get it. So if some of you lovely readers could check it out. I'd love it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review this chapter, I live of those ya know.****.**

Maddy laughed as her sister yawned and rested her head on Sam's boney little shoulder, and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

Both the older women in the room laughed as Miss Hopkins helped Maddy set up beds.

"Maddy tuck me it." Her sister called and she smiled at her sister who laid on the floor between Leah and Sam.

Tucking each child in, kissing their foreheads, before grinning evilly stopping at Miss Hopkins bed. Leaning down she also kissed the woman's forehead, them both falling into fits of laughter.

She sighed and laid in the bed that Leah and Sam would have occupied, falling asleep soon after.

.

.

.

McCath stood over the sleeping family. Where was Maddy?

He scoured the room, the early morning light behind him. It took him all night to climb the tree, and hide from the watches.

He sighed and silently stepped away, shutting the door behind him. Oh what's this.

As he turned he caught sight of Maddy, watching her feet as she crossed the bridge. He stepped behind the house and waited 'til she was securely on the platform. He waited and listened to her foot teps, before stepping out and wrapping an arm around her thin frame.

"Don't," he hissed, pressing the barrel of his gun into her back, before smoothing a hand over the curve of her hip. He felt her freeze and took this moment to find a pully. As soon as he did, he dragged her to it and leapt off the platform. Her with him.

He was going to take her somewhere where no one but him could find her.

.

.

.

Maddy shook with fear as she was thrown into the back of the Rhino rover. The older General tied her hands and feet, before cupping her chin.

"Soon, everything will be right again." He whispered into her ear, before pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers.

She squealed inwardly and felt tears rush from her eyes, he was harsh with her. Biting down on his lower lip, at first he seemed to like it, growling deep and crawling in back to lay her down on her back.

No , this is not happening. She screamed inside her head as his hands ran over her body, she bit down again until she tasted blood and he ripped himself away.

"You're right," He huffed, taking a cloth and forcing the gag on her. "We should wait 'til after we are married." His husky voice scared her as he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Time to go home wife.

.

.

.

Zoe watched Maddy go to the platform, Sam right next to her as She watched and old man take her sister away.

"Who is that, Zo," He always used her nickname now, claiming that since they were going to get married they would have nick names or each other.

"The bad man."

.

.

.

Mark had just left his house when he heard the wails of children, Zoe and Sam to be specific. Turning, his little sister in law barreled into his legs before he realized she was crying loudly.

"Mark!" She gasped as he knelt to look at her. "The bad man came and got Maddy, and he had a gun. An he took her, Mark he took her an' you were supposed to protect her."

She wiped her eyes as her parents and brother walked out, Skye holding his hand. Afer repeating what she said. "McCath has Maddy and he is going to hurt her." Before sobs over took her speech she yelled once more at Mark for failing to protect her sister.

Mark felt his heart burn, he should have been able to protect her. His heart could pump more blood through his body, allowing him to run faster and he had more stamina. He should of protected her.

How could he let this happen?

.

.

.

McCath finished tying Maddy's hands and feet to the bed posts of the small house, it inside a small parameter around the home.

He had it built in secret, something for him to have to get away every once in a while. And now this is where he will keep his fiancé.

She angrily groaned at him, the gag still in her mouth. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Soon, " he whispered against her skin. "Soon, we'll be married. I'll remove your child and put mine in your womb."

Her cry of anguish as his hand crept over her stomach, shook the beams of the little home.

"Shh… I'm going to give you a sedative, the something to abort the baby, everything will be fine Sweetheart." He placed a needle against the inside of her wrist and slowly injected the sleeping drug into her bloodstream.

She begged every deity that she would be saved as everything became fuzzy and dim.

But all she screamed was no.

"Soon we'll have my child." McCath chuckled low.

** (0).(0) I am really want to kill McCath. Who's with me?**


	22. Chapter 22

** I hate myself just a little bit for this chapter. Warning implied abuse. Please review, because we all want** **McCath to die.**

McCath had to go to the kitchen and retrieve the needle full of poison, lifting it carefully into his hands. The poison was unique, it takes six months to make, just to make sure it kills the child and not the mother.

Perfect.

He now stood in the door way to Maddy's room, she still passed out, and defenseless.

She will marry him. She will carry his child. And she will love him one day. It was decided, because he decided it.

As he took his first steps towards her unconscious body, a coughing fight over took him and both his hands clapped up to his mouth. And the poison dropped to the floor.

He cursed everything in sight when he got his body under control, staring at the broken needle at his feet. Damn, that was the only poison in stock.

A groan brought him to his senses and he snapped his icy blue orbs to the girl tied up on the soft red blankets.

He could have fun with her, hell he was dying, he deserved a little fun. A little innocence to taste.

Crawling up onto the bed, he held himself above her, and put all his weight on one arm as a hand caressed her knee.

She moaned, and he took the gag from her mouth, placing an opened mouth kiss on her bared throat. A sigh was released before she breathed in sharply as his hand slid up higher.

And higher still.

As soon as his hand came into contact with the shorts that stopped mid thigh, a name was spoken. And boy did it send him into a rage.

"Oh Mark," The name was said with such love, something he would never hear from her. She had to be punished.

The hand that had caressed her body was raised above his head and brought down in an opened handed slap. Her eyes wide-open, everything was groggy but she was focused enough to know that he had raised his hand again, and she felt the stabbing pain at her stomach.

Oh God NO. She tried to curl up, both from pain and trying to protect her child, only then did she realize that he was sitting on her legs.

"Until you learn the right names to say when we make love, until you love me, this is what will happen." He slapped the other side of her face and she let out a whimper as tears charged down her cheeks.

Reaching over her, he untied the bindings and dragged her off the bed. A set of cuffs in his free hand.

He threw her against the wall, a pipe catching her shoulder and collar bone painfully. One cuff locked around the pipe, the other bound her wrist. "Everything will be right soon, Sweet heart." He snarled, grabbing a plate of food and purposefully placing it just out of her reach.

With that he left and she sunk to the floor, listening for the click of the door, It never came.

.

.

.

Maddy had become nocturnal, seeing as that was when McCath came to the house, when he kept her up at night, torturing her.

Usually beating, and he always had to force food down her throat when she refused to eat, always thinking he has done something to her food.

She was thankful when he started leaving her in the bathroom unbound. A pillow and blanket in the tub, her makeshift bed.

And she could get to the med kit to try to fix whatever he broke on her during the nights. But to be honest, in her eyes this was a prison cell.

She could see through a window, and she wondered if her husband was looking for her.

.

.

.

Mark had a map of half of Pangaea on the table, Mira beside him. She needed Maddy back to code and decode messages, their operations at a stand-still as McCath has someone been tracking them.

"My people found massive field of stink plants here, it looks like it had been planted." She stated, drawing a circle around the uncharted territory.

He immediately volunteered to check it out, Carter flowing him with a strange ease.

However they were in for a shock of a life time.

.

.

.

McCath smirked at Jim Shannon as he entered the Command Center, knowing he had Maddy.

Sitting behind his desk, he was accompanied by a guard at all times, well almost all times, since taking Maddy several weeks ago.

If only he knew how bad I've been beating her. He thought with a grim smile. Deciding to beat the child from her, knowing it would be faster and easier than extracting another poison. And each time he'd leave her for five hour stretches to check on Terra Nova, before returning to watch her, taunt her. Try to remove her child.

But not once has he seen the blood, or the tiny infant like creature that she should have lost weeks ago. Maddy was just so damn resilient.

He'd make quick work of that soon though, because tonight he wasn't going to hold back.

.

.

.

Mark and Carter happened upon a small fence encircling a small housing unit. He just hoped Maddy was here. His answer soon to be given.

The moment Mark stepped onto porch, he heard a cry. And oh did it sound familiar. Mark didn't care to play with locks, instead opting to shoot the door lock open.

As soon as he stepped inside and followed the crying, did his actually feel his new heart break.

"Oh, no, no, no. Maddy." He stepped forward to pull her to him, so he can truly seethe condition she was in. "Oh, no Sweet heart stay with me, everything is going to be alright. Oh my Maddy."


	23. Chapter 23

** I wanted to thank all you lovely readers for readaing and I will kill McCath, Enjoy the chapter. And please review. **

Maddy felt every ache, every broken bone, every bellow of pain as the blood pumped through her wounds.

She felt someone over her, someone holding her and it hurt. Cracking one black eye open =, she yelped , pain striking through her jaw.

It took everything she had to removed herself from his arms. A cry escaped her and she dragged herself to a corner, curling up. He was strong and he would hurt her, just like McCath did.

Her breath was heavy, raggedly sucking in air, her ribs hurting horriably. When he reached out to her again, she angrily barked out, "Don't you touch me."

.

.

.

Mark was so confused, his little wife seemed to hate him. Retracting his hand he looked at Carter.

The Sixer nodded toward the door where he walked, before the ex-soldier followed. As soon as they stepped outside, Carter whispered loudly.

"I need you to calm her down, or I can't check her, she might be seriously injured even dying." Mark nodded and turned to return to his wife. "I'll stay out here until she is calm, but hurry, that McCath ass might be near."

Mark squared his shoulders and entered the house, someone hurt his little wife and that was unacceptable.

Mark was more determined than ever to kill McCath himself.

.

.

.

Maddy had her eyes closed, she hurt so bad, and she was waiting for the pain of aborting her baby,m She always waited for that pain, but it never came, never after all his beating, all his touching of her. He was a monster, and so was that soldier that she was married to.

How could she even think she loved him, he is just like McCath, strong and willing to kill to get what he wants.

They were all monsters.

"Maddy, Honey?" Her husband edged towards her, tentative with everything he did. She sighed and rolled her head toward the wall, rather staring at the planks than at that man.

Blood still pumped in her boxed ears and she didn't hear him get closer. Her eyes fell shut, only to snap open a moment later when she felt the lightest brush of his lips on her forehead.

It was so soft, that it didn't send any pain through her as she cautiously let him continue caressing her face with his soft lips.

Mark was tense, trying very hard to be as gentle as possible, but he did see her slowly relax beneath his mouth. Very slowly.

Pulling back he wanted to see if he could talk her into letting Carter see her. As sson as his lips left her beaten heated skin she glared at him. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Silently leaning back in he returned to his earlier caresses, before whispering against her skin, "I need Carter to look at you." She started to say no, but he shushed her quickly. "I can see the way you flinch every time you breathe and he wants to make sure you are okay." She mulled it over for a moment before agreeing to let Carter see her.

Soon the man was kneeling down by her, his finger tips mapping her wounds.

"Three broken ribs, her forearm is broken, and possibly three of her fingers." They were very swollen. "What ever internal damage we can't see until we get her on a bed-"

Mark nodded and gently lifted his wife into his arms. "Burn this place, I don't want him bringing her here ever again." He started out the door, before she started screaming.

The bracelet around her wrist, the one Mark didn't notice was blinking green. "It's a bomb, if I take it off, or leave the fence It goes off." She cried as he began to sway from side to side. "Boylan made it and it has a transmitter too. He'll know if I leave. I have to stay." Maddy was afraid to leave, she was afraid of McCath and that burned Mark's heart.

"Baby, look at me." She met his eyes, His oceans with her earthy brown orbs, and saw her reflection in them. This was where land met water and she stared in awe. A jerk at her arm made her snapped her head around and Carter threw the bracelet out the window.

Stepping out, the loud pop of the charge and Carter looked inside with wide eys. "Okay the place is burning lets go." Before he could finish Mark was already running into the stink fields.

"Almost home Love." He whispered as he ran.

.

.

.

McCath sat at his desk, fuming, he just got the alert about the bracelet, and, the fact that it was disconnected moments before it detonation meant she had time to get away. As the camera's on the fence showed.

The little princess was saved by her little god damned knight. And he had enough. As soon as he could he was bringing them through, which would be the next pilgrimage.

Then he would burn the woods looking fo rMaddy. His want for her more. His want for his prize in this fight far more desperate.

.

.

.

Mark watched her get scanned by a bed in the back of a truck that Jim had driven out there. How the Shannon's got a hold of it still sketchy. But he was happy to have it as they checked her.

He wasn't allowed to accompany her, and the way Jim paced a pale face and his fists clenched so hard his knuckles shone white.

"Mark, you and me are going to go kill him," Mark actually agreed to this. "Some father son-in-law bonding time."

Grim, but Mark smiled, McCath would die by their hands. As they began getting ready to go, a cryptic message came by way of Mira.

"McCath is bringing the Phoenix Group here."

The who?

.

.

.

Lucas smiled at McCath as he informed him of the approaching date of arrival. Seven and a half months. And then he would destroy everything his father loved.

McCath poured them both a drink and Lucas looked out over the Colony.

Now he'd just have to find Skye.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I was reading this Zombie story on Live journal, and I don't have an account. Anyways, it really good, even if it's the only first two chapters. And I think someone should comment on it. **

** It was interesting to find, because It is in the Zombie Stories of Doom community and it's called The New Breed. If any of you lovely readers have an account and are interested you should comment. But check it out. **

** Okay I talked enough. Enjoy the Chapter. **

Mark sat next to Maddy, she was still in a deep slumber. Had been for days. Only waking to eat and drink, and speak with him for only a few minutes.

They were worried about the baby, but Elizabeth told them it eas fine, saying she would do another scan on it with it had grown more.

And her broken bones. What was broken was cracked or bruised, but with the twenty-second century medicine it had ben healing quickly, within a week all the bones will be almost healed.

Taking her hand, he kissed each of her knuckles. She was so hurt and it was his fault. It was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her.

She breathed in deeply as her eyes flickered open, "MmmMark." Voice rough, probably from the little use in the past days, "You have been lying to me." Whether she slurred from sleepiness or the pain killers, he was unsure.

"What have I been lying to you about?" He mumbled against her knuckles.

"Everyone is stressed, everyone is lying, tell me the truth, I'll find out soon." She shifted to look at him better.

"The baby's fine. But McCath and Lucas Taylor have gotten hold of the Phoenix group. " He sighed, "Their going to come and destroy this place, strip it and bring it back to the future." He watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Why," she wailed, "why are they doing this to us? Why won't they leave us alone?" She sobbed, as he wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I know, I know it's unfair, but the next pilgrimage isn't for months. So we have time." Mark leaned down and kissed her, feeling her fingers scratch the back of his neck in the most arousing way. He graoned and slid his hand down her side, resting it on the inside of her thigh.

"I want out of this bed, please." She whispered when they came up for air. "Please, I'm stronger, I need out." HE looked at her with apprehension and nodded. He knew she was safe to move, his mother-in-law as testament to that, but he was still afraid to do so.

One arm slid beneath her knees and the other curled around her back. "Maddy, tell me if I hurt you." Whispering against her ear as thin, healing arms snaked around his neck.

The bio-bed screaming without a life to monitor before she twisted to turn it off. Stepping outside the truck, Mark kissed her side cheek and walked around the forest. They came to a lake where he sat her at the edge of the water and let her dip her feet in.

Maddy was content with this, for a moment. "Mark can you clean me, I feel so…dirty." She kept her eyes locked his when she said this, an innuendo in her voice.

"Maddy, You just got one of the worst beatings I've seen, and you want to have sex with me?" He laughed, "If I knew what I was signing up for when I got you…" He didn't finish, didn't need to as she scoffed at him. Mark got serious and continued. "I won't because I'll crush you easily, and you're still healing."

"Who said you would be on me." Her smile could send a shiver down an evil clown. Maddy had something in Mind and something told him he'd like it. "I asked Lt. Washington last time she was here about different things, and I think after that beating I deserve this." She reached out, giving him a heated look.

She was going to be the death of him, he knew this just by how she took his hand and placed it high on her thigh. Sliding up higher, he felt what she wanted him feel. Oh he already lost the argument a long time ago.

.

.

.

Lifting her into his arms again, hair wet when they washed the smell of their love making off themselves. He headed back to camp, they had taken enough time as it was.

"My mother mentioned that I should be developing a craving soon. " She spoke softly, content, and resting a hand on her still flat stomach.

"God, I hope it's nothing weird." He chuckled at her scowl directed at him. "I love you."

"That's what I thought." Kissing his jaw before they neared the truck.

.

.

.

Jim was glowering at Mark when he brought his daughter back, a lovely glow on her skin. He hoped the signs he was reading were wrong. "Where have you been?" He was obviously pissed.

Mark's terrified face was easily masked by his military training, but Maddy just smiled at him and pushed at her husband's chest.

"Dad, we're married, he had every right to take me on a walk, and I'm almost all better." Mark gently lowered her until her feet touched the floor, he kept near her incase she fell, though she was stepping strong.

"What did you do, your children-"

"We 're married. If I want to have sex with my husband I can!" Maddy flushed as soon as she said that, What was wrong with her? She would never do that, never say that. Why was she suddenly angry, never did she act like this. "I'm sorry, No Idea where that cam-" A loud laughing came form Taylor, and she flushed even more, When the hell did he get there?

"You're having mood swings." Broken laughter filled the old man again. "I remember whenever a woman got pregnant in the colony, we all steered clear of her, oh wow, I would love to hear that from your innocent little mouth again."

Jim was pale, glaring at Mark, but horrified by Maddy. "Go-go to your mother Maddy." He hissed, but she put her hands on her hips.

"No, you go to her, it sounds like you need to speak with her anyway." She watched him sigh and shuffle out of the truck, "Dad, I'm sorry, I'm getting all weird, but you need accept that I am not going to let you bully Mark and he is sticking around." Her father nodded like a guilty child and left.

Taylor, who watched the exchange intently stared at Maddy, "I can't keep him in line like that."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, It's the Shannon women." The old man chuckled at this.

"Don't piss her of son." With that he left them, And Mady felt a strong pull in her stomach.

Oh No. This was her craving!

.

.

.

McCath knew that Mady would be rescued, so he took…precautions.

After beating her, he realized she wasn't giving up her baby. So he did the only thing he could do for now.

He watched the testube in his private ico-fridge. It could freeze a person in a matter of hours, and kept his child alive.

In the tube was a egg fertilized by his sperm, and he was lucky that the single egg he took form Maddy fertilized so well.

She would have her baby, then, whether he died or not, she would have his baby.

His heir.

A thin smile stretched across his face. The whole world was right tonight.

**That bastard McCath, he is whispering into my head, telling me all his evil plans. (Gives a shifty look) Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Also i wont' be able to review tomorrow. **


	25. Chapter 25

** I haven't heard from a lot of you lovely people, and I was wondering if some of you are still even reading the story. Or just to know if you are alive. **

**Also I sort of get a little kinky in this chapter, so forgive me if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Elizabeth was looking over a sixer child when her daughter found her. She had searched for the older woman, wanting ask about this pull in her and how to kill it.

She was completely embarrassed and horrified when all she wanted to do was get her husband in bed, and this was not her at all.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Her mother had just discharged the child and now gave her daughter full attention. Maddy fiddled with her thumbs, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I've been feeling, uh, weird lately." Lately meant in the past several weeks and she had been fighting her urges, refusing herself to sate it. And it was wreaking havoc on her mood. Oh poor Mark.

"Like what, I figure you would be talking to me about a craving, but maybe you aren't going to have one." She laughed, but immediately noted how her daughter's face paled.

"Mom, your craving was fresh fruits, but mine, uh," She felt her face burn. How could she tell her mother she craved sex? Closing her eyes, she blurted, "Sex."

Her mother blinked. Oh no. She just ruined everything, her mother probably thought she was some kind of perverted sicko.

"Maddy, I know this must seem overwhelming, but that craving is not unheard of." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Do you remember Kelly, the nurse that worked my department?" The girl nodded, she was literally shaking with fear.

Kelly was always so sweet to her and was one of the few people who knew of Zoe, treated all the Shannon kids as her own.

"She had the same craving, but it was the ecstasy from a climax that she actually craved." The girl pulled away and stared horrified at her mother. "We sort of did a study on her."

"What do I do? How do I stop it?" She cried, but her mother shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Have sex, that's what Kelly did with her husband." Maddy was horrified.

"Mom, you're not helping." She cried, the older woman laughing.

"Mark's married to you, it's perfectly normal." Maddy sighed loudly and left. Obviously Her mother wasn't going to find her answer here. "And I'm sure it will help you relax. You've been so…unlike you."

As the pregnant woman left, Elizabeth bit her lip. She would have to tell Mark so he could help her.

There is nothing more dangerous than a pregnant woman denied her cravings.

.

.

.

Mark was sparring with Carter, fending off the smaller man with quick precision. Well that is before Elizabeth called out to him and dragged him away.

He was red faced as she explained her daughter's…uh…condition. How could he talk about this with his mother-in-law?

It did explain her moodiness as of late, and why she acted so off around him. And now he needs to take care of her, if he could ever live down the embarrassment of this conversation.

As soon as she left he looked around him. "Could I borrow this?" He asked his sparring partner who stood about thirty feet away. When he was given a go ahead, he grabbed he rope up.

Time to find his little wife.

.

.

.

Maddy focused on the stitches of the tiny dress she was sowing for her child, but mostly because Mark still insisted that it would be a girl.

The door creaked open and she looked up long enough to see Mark and greet him. As she pulled the thread through the fabric for the millionth time with a practiced grace, the dress was gently tugged from her grasp.

"I had an interesting talk with your mother today." Oh god. Her eyes were wide as he spoke, she could obviously tell that he fought the smirk forming on his face. "And I am seriously saddened that you wouldn't tell me about this."

"I thought you would think I'm…disgusting." Looking away so as not to see his face, but feeling her blood shoot to her cheeks.

She felt his cool hands slid along her neck and cup her face. "I'd never think that of you." Now she noticed the rope rolled up and hanging off his shoulder.

Opening her mouth to speak, but silenced with his lips, lingering on her wonderful taste. Pulling back, he stared into her dilated eyes and with a husky voice ordered, "Get on the bed now." Hesitating for a moment, she crawled onto the rather stiff mattress.

He took the rope into his hands and smiled, it told her everything he didn't say. I love, I'd never hurt you. I'm only here to protect and take care of you.

She sighed in relief. No more deny herself.

.

.

.

"We can move sooner than planned." Hope Plaza spoke out through the connection. No one knew that they had found a way to communicate between pilgrimages.

"No, the crops are almost done, and when they are that will be plenty of food for your men. Keep the original doomsday date."

He got a conformation before closing the link and walking out of the Command Center. He had some people to talk to. And some people to kill.

.

.

.

Mark was panting, his hot breath on Maddy's sweat slickened skin. She felt his arms tremble at their activities and from the effort to hold himself over her. She would have reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. To pull him to her and kiss him with all she could muster.

But he had tied her hands into an interesting knot to the legs of their bed, though long enough to allow her wrists to move some.

Kissing her one more time, he untied her binds with a hand each. "Better?"

A content hum left her and she captured his lips once more. "Much. Just promise me you will always be here to take care of me." He growled out a yes, lifting her head up to him he sipped at her jaw.

Mark felt her hands pet his back as he moved to rest his ear against her chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The calming beating on her heart was in time with the stroke of her palms down his spine. Soon slow and languid.

Mark was startled by a loud rapping at their door, and slid from her, a sudden coolness chilling him.

As soon as he pulled his pants on, Mark yanked the door open, to show Josh Shannon.

"Mark, where's Maddy?" He demanded. His face was pale and a cold sweat covered him. Looking to his wife, he stepped back from the door and let Josh in. Who jumped back with a,

"Mads put some clothes on." She was covered back the blankets and knew well that nothing could be seen. No, what scarred him for life was the sweat covering her skin, her teased hair and the known fact she wasn't wearing anything beneath the blankets.

"Josh, what is it?" She growled out, wanting to be left alone with her husband.

"Well, you need to get dressed, McCath did something really bad." He stepped out of the door, before Mark closed it and both quickly found clothes.

.

.

.

Jim saw his daughter and son-in-law, run into the hut. Taylor looked to her, Wash next to him, before starting.

"McCath has released a deadly virus among the colonists." Oh shit.

There was an uproar of questions, but Mira quieted them and stared at Taylor as he continued.

"He is wiping them out to make room for the Phoenix group and we are going to have to take over Terra Nova earlier than planned. More or less as soon as our scientists," he waved at Dr. Shannon, Maddy, and three other people. "Make a cure and vaccine." A grumbled met their ears and he added. "We are all going to have to help and we hope to take over in a month maybe two."

Mark was furious, he knew to make a vaccine meant to get someone who had the virus and let Maddy around them.

She was carrying his child, Like hell would he let her go into a potential biohazard zone or around a infected person.

.

.

.

Lucas watched the first infected person cough out blood, as it ran from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She was dying. And pathetic as it was one the floor.

Soon His father would feel the guilt of a thousand lives on his shoulders before the final vblow was struck.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I took so long, but this is both a sad week and sad chapter for me.**

** This is for you, Jenny. You died exactly four years ago, but we all still love you.**

Maddy set aside everything in her personal live to focus on her patient at the outdated outpost, the only place they could get medical labs.

Four year old Alex Jenson was sitting, looking at Maddy as they worked around him. Since the virus was air born, they work masks and air tanks on their backs to protect themselves.

He had blue eyes, black hair, and an olive ton. He was a picture of Maddy's and Mark's child, the one she thought she was carrying.

The little boywould watch the adults move around him, but he was most interested in Mrs. Reynolds. He would sit in her lap as she sang to him, or he showed her his Power Ranger toy.

"Maddy?," Mark walked into the dividing room, looking through the window to see her sitting with Alex. A lopsided grin on his face as she played with the boy.

"MADDY!" The boy yelled and jumped into her lap. She grunted but lifted him to rest on her hip. She turned to see her husband's smile widen.

She was swaying around as Alex started to fall asleep on her shoulder. The first symptom o the infection was fatigue, then mild nose bleeds, third stage coughing up blood.

Final stage, continues bleeding from the nose, mouth, eyes and ears. It's supposed to be quiet painful, and now she barely slept, being in the labs to find a cure for the tiny child.

Mark would accompany her at night when she worked, wearing a mask and laying on an empty bed, but a little person would always find his warm side.

He has woken up with Maddy on one side and Alex on the other, a Power Ranger between them painfully. But Mark never moved, staying content with them.

.

.

.

Maddy jerked from sleep, it was one of the nights she and Mark stayed in their adopted room, the communications center.

"Sweetheart," Her mother was shaking her shoulders. "Alex has moved to stage two."

No. She grabbed her husband's jacket and wrapped it around her small frame, rushing to the medical bay.

She entered and watched Carter hold a wad of tissues to Alex's nose. Maddy placed the gear over her mouth and on her back to step to the child.

"Mrs. Maddy!" The boy cried and reached for her, only taking his hands to let Carter work on the nose bleeds."Made you a drawing." He blindly searched for the papers and passed them to her.

It was stick figures of a woman, a man and a little boy. Above the woman read 'Maddy', the man 'Mark', and the boy said 'Alex'. Underneath the adults read, 'Friends'.

Maddy felt her eyes sting. This little boy that managed to find comfort in Maddy and Mark and yet, he was dying.

She hugged the boy and wanted to kiss his forehead. But that would risk infection. She tensed when strong arms circled her waist, but showed her husband the drawing.

His eyes alone showed the sadness. They had gotten nowhere with vaccines, and the boy would probably die.

She walked to a lab station and started the grueling work.

.

.

.

Two weeks. Alex has already progressed to the third stage, coughing on Maddy lab coat again, peppering the white with red.

Mark was a few feet away, putting on a shadow puppet show for the child.

"Well, aren't you skilled with your hands." Carter commented as he passed Maddy another possible vaccine to go over.

Mark stops and looks at him, "Well, my wife thinks so."

"Mark!" Followed by an empty plastic bottle thrown at his head made him turn his attention to his little wife. But Carter was doubled over laughing, before he high fived Reynolds and received a death glare from Maddy.

"Do you do shadow puppet shows for Mrs. Maddy too?" Alex was so innocent as he asked and Mark answered softly.

"Yeah, something like that." His tone was solemn before returning to the show.

She shook her head and found some interesting records. "Carter, I'm going to leave for a while. Mark," She caught his gaze before continuing, "No more jokes."

He nodded, knowing the stern voice as a queue to never challenge his wife.

She removed the gear as soon as she left and collected Washington to accompany her.

.

.

.

"What the hell is wrong with you Maddy?" Wash barked when she found out she took a sample of Alex's blood with them to test against the plants.

She dismissed the warning and chewed up the plant, before spitting it out and retrieving the juices to inject into the blood.

She waited and watched as the virus was repealed by the plant and eventually killed. "Okay, Wash we need as much of this plant as we can get."

.

.

.

Maddy took a sprig of leaves and ran into the outpost as other soldier came to collect the plant.

She had it and she would save Alex. She couldn't wait to show Mark, to save the colony. Every second was against them.

"I have it! I have it!" She ran into the room with a mask just thrown on. Looking at Mark and feeling her smile fade. Why was he sad?

"Mark?" He took her hands and brought her close to him.

"I'm sorry." The action allowed her to stand on her toes and look over his shoulder.

In the center of the room under the single light was light above one of the biobeds. It was covered by a single white sheet, but she could see the form of a child beneath it.

Finding his eyes she didn't have to ask. A sob choked her before her knees buckled and buried her face in his neck.

She bawled and yelled 'no' over and over again into his chest. He was quiet as he rubbed her back, whispering.

They stayed in their spot on the floor for much of the night, her tears never ceasing a bit.

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

** Thank you for the support. Jenny was a dear friend killed in a car accident, and a dear friend to my brother. I was always grateful for her guidance for both my brothers and me.**

She laid on her side, a Power Ranger held gently to her chest.

She had killed him. She wasn't fast enough in getting the vaccine, the cure.

And now Maddy didn't want this baby inside her. Her fear of failing her child was just as bad as the guilt of failing Alex.

Everything seemed…frozen. She was exiled from her home, pregnant, and now fighting to protect it. But she failed Alex. And the worst part is there was no one to miss him.

His family all gone by the virus too.

And now? Now Mark was fighting for the colony, with a bunch of the boys he got from the barracks. She was told it was a two front war while fiddling with Mark's heirloom necklace, she prayed for his safe return.

.

.

.

Mark walked through the colony, he wanted to kill McCath.

As soon as the female soldiers learned they had a cure, Terra Nova surrendered to get the civilians the cure. Wash having told them to cease fire since she was still undercover from within. And Mark need to find her.

He made sure the male soldiers were passing out the vaccine. He also demagnetized the chips and activation switches on bombs with a tool form Dr. Shannon.

A single bullet, one that sounded like a death bell rung through the air and a female soldier led him through the streets. It was at the south gate that they heard the fire and…Oh No.

He sprinted past the little woman and skidded to a halt to kneel next to Lieutenant Washington as she fired at a rover sky rocketing away.

Cussing through gritted teeth, she clutched her chest and Mark saw dark red blood. Maddy used to say that that was a do or die wound.

As he lifted her into his arms, she aimed her curses at him, saying she could walk, but as terrifying as she was. Mark was not going to let her walk.

As he headed back towards the command center, Dr. Shannon would be close, he noted that she became quiet.

"Alicia?" He whispered before he shook her slightly.

"Leave me alone, boy." Sounding exhausted, her words slurred and blood coated. "I've waited twenty damn years to die, and I've lived two lifetimes in that time. Just let me die in peace."

"Sorry, but I need someone to keep my ass in line." Mark huffed, he had grown to know Alicia as a friend as well, though Maddy knew her better.

"I thought your wife did that for you." She barked, groaning as she pressed her hand harder onto the wound.

"She too sweet to make me run a lap," he chuckled hardly,

With a heavy voice she responded, "Son, I'll make you run twelve fricken miles everyday for keeping me alive."

"I'll run fifteen." He stated in defiance and called over the doctor. He watched as she was placed on a gurney,

Taylor ran to her side and took her hand, kissing her forehead, before being taken to the infirmary.

.

.

.

Maddy sat with her brother, Skye, Miss Hopkins and many of the Sixer children. Everyone in the Sixer camp had the vaccine already and now the grueling process of waiting was almost over.

The door burst open and Mark strode in followed by her father. She felt her throat tighten when she saw blood on his neck and chest.

"Wh-What happened." Staring at the blood. He quickly explained the situation at the colony and how they were taking everyone back. It was a whirlwind of activity as they grabbed their belongings, having pack for this specific reason.

She collected a small back, as he did his, but stayed in the room holding the Power Ranger.

"Mads, I had Alex's body taken to Memorial Fields, he has been buried with his family." He informed before her shoulders shook.

Wrapping an arm around her, she started talking about not wanting her baby. All her fears surfacing. He tightened his grasp around her, kissing her forehead he growled out.

"You will be a wonderful mother, and will kill to protect our child, but you need to have this baby to protect. I promise I would rather die a thousand times over before I let anyone hurt you or that baby."

She felt tears streak down her face, "I hate theses stupid hormones."

"I do too, love." He kissed her hairline. "But you need to say goodbye to Alex, hopefully he's somewhere better. Just don't forget him."

"Never," the whisper was soft and heart breaking. And he hugged her tighter.

.

.

.

The Reynolds stood in front of an empty housing unit. Mark held her hand in one of his as both their bags hung from the other.

He had explained about McCath and someone with him driving a rover away, but she was grateful for some safety inside the fence.

The Shannons had taken back their home and last she heard, Taylor was sleeping on a cot in the infirmary with Wash.

The older woman was probably mad as hell at him for that.

"Wanna go inside?" Mark asked. This would be their first house together, she refused to count the tree house as one, and now this is where she would hopefully live for the rest of her days, and with much more hope, undisturbed."Maddy?"

She shook her head and nodded, letting him lead her.

She smelt the soft woods and fresh air in the home, it was wonderful. A sigh left her and Mark gently gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's late, do you want to go to bed?" He knew his wife was taking the death of Alex Jenson pretty hard, but he really wasn't exactly sure how to help her deal with the guilt.

He watched from the doorway as she stripped from her clothes and froze, her hands coming to her stomach. Alarm filled him before she turned to him and simply said.

"My stomach's bigger." And he saw the tiny bulge in her flat stomach. He smiled to her and slowly approached his wife.

Maddy reached out and took her husband's hands in hers to rest them to her stomach.

"Mark, I need to get an ultra sound tomorrow, I need to know that our baby is okay."He nodded and pulled her into his chest. Tucking her under his arms and laying chaste kisses all over her face.

"I want to go with you." He stated, pulling her down to the bed, not caring that she was in her underclothes, and he in dried bloody clothes.

Nodding, she slowly rubbed his biceps, thinking about the baby and the Jenson family. Who would remember them? Surely friends would, but for how long?

It wasn't until she realized that she had been massaging her husband's arms for half an hour that she noted with a smile that he had fallen asleep.

Now that was one way to make Mister Reynolds fall asleep.

**Please review. Also I may not be able to post anything until Monday or Tuesday becaseu I have two fashion shows this weekend. If anyone is in Denver Colorado and want to go to one, The Aveda Fashion show is this Saturday at 7 p.m. it's a free show too.**


	28. Chapter 28

** I was able to belt out this today, but sadly I must inform you that we are reaching the end of the story. I'm sorry it's shorter than my previous chapters.**

She stared at the picture on the screen, this was her baby, and she had a strong heart beat. Yes, she. Mark couldn't stop smiling at her and the baby, They were told she was healthy, a surprise after what Maddy went through.

But her baby was alive and well inside. She ran her hand over her flat stomach, there was still so much to do, and Mark had already bought a cradle for their child that morning.

"I can hear you thinking." She whispered as he stared at her stomach that had a cool gel over it. He smiled and kissed her quick before standing straight.

"What should we name her?" But Maddy already knew.

"Marina." She helped her mother wipe her stomach before pulling her shirt down. "So, I've made plenty of clothes for our baby, now we just need to get other stuff." He cocked his head to the side before she smiled and hugged him.

She held up her bag and he nodded, before anything else, they needed to stop by somewhere.

.

.

.

Mark held his wife's hand as she cried silently and placed the red Power Ranger doll on a freshly ddone grave with rocks around and a cross over it.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." She finally said after almost an hour, her voice sounded tight and controlled. He could tell that Maddy was fighting to stay together so he helped her stay together.

Hugging her tight, she rested her head on his strong shoulder and swallowed hard. "Let's go, uh…I have a good movie for use to watch." She whispered, sniffling some.

He nodded, kissed her and walked her back to the rover to get her home. Somewhere he could protect her from all this hurt.

.

.

.

Three months later.

Mark petted his wife's large stomach, in a small amount of time the baby had grown, frustrating Maddy when she could fit nothing but her husband's clothes and some of her dresses.

Laying out on the bed, Maddy watched the father of her child work his hands gently over her abdomen.

He had her tank, or rather his tank, pushed up just under her breast, and would lay open mouthed kisses over her stomach.

"M-Mark!" She gasped, he knew that when he kissed her stomach or talked to the baby, she would kick her mother. After a few more kicks she finally demanded he help her sit up. The unfortunate part of the pregnancy, she could move very well at all. And that really pissed her off.

Well, that and the hormones made her angry easily.

She walked out of the house in sweats and Mark's shirt, the clothes she slept in. But she really didn't bother to change that day.

Mark was a few feet behind her, always staying close to her during this last month, mostly because she was put on bed rest and they were expecting early.

She sat on the porch, she could never stay in the house, but didn't mind sitting out on the porch.

"I'm going with your parents." Mark blurted before she swiveled her head to look at him. "To stop the phoenix group, so…" He stopped when she started crying. It was easy to make her cry, she even cursed herself for it.

"No," Everyone was leaving tomorrow to fight the group and she couldn't stand being here while he was fighting and maybe dying to protect them.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her close, something that was slightly harder now that she had another life in her. "But I'm already sighned one, an Taylor will be there to watch my back."

Snuggling into his arms as best she could, they spent the day together and watched Terra Nova prepare for the war.

.

.

.

Kissing Maddy, then kneeling don to talk to his daughter, Mark said goodbye to them, before climbing into a rover and watching her cry as they pulled away.

Soon he was at the portal and had his gun trained on the terminus as they waited. First, a girl came through and Mr. Shannon talked to her. Then a man, screaming something before everything blew up.

.

.

.

Maddy sat on her bed, Zoe, Josh, and Skye sitting or standing around her when they felt the first tremor.

She looked up to catch her brother gaze and knew from his pale face what was happening.

Oh no.

They waited as explosions, screams and gun fire could be heard, even what sounded like just outside her home.

Her heart jumped into her throat when someone kicked in the door and pointed a gun around. Josh standing in front of Skye and his sister's as Zoe hugged Maddy tightly.

The man lowered his weapon as another man followed and Maddy felt all the muscles in her stomach clench.

"Hello, Mrs. Reynolds." McCath ran the tip of his hand gun over her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. He looked horrible, all of his hair gone and his skin dastardly pale as his eye lids were dark. His blue eyes were even more shocking surrounded by bright red veins.

She felt a wetness between her legs, and petted her stomach to calm her baby.

She tried to stay quiet as McCath smiled at her. He was going to hurt her and she knew it. A cry escaped her before she bit her lip to silence her.

The other man stepped orwards and knelt beside her. "Something wrong?" He was rugged and had blond hair and blue eyes. He even looked familiar, but she wasn't sure where.

"I-I….it hurts, really bad, and I think….I might….my water is broken," She gasped out as another rush of pain filled her.

He turned and looked to Josh, "Get me a bowl of cold water, ice, a small bucket of hot water, it will be warm by the time we've got the baby, and rags, all clean and soft." As soon as her brother moved the man smiled, "Skye?"

Skye stayed stiff and just nodded before saying, "Thought you wanted to destroy this place, Lucas." She practically spit his name. "to break your father."

"Nathaniel is not my father." His voice was cold and calculated. It all seemed to melt away when he looked back to Maddy. "You're going to need to listen to me." She nodded. "it will take you a while to dilate, then that Baby will come. And I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt, really bad."

"It already hurts bad." Maddy ground out as another labor pain hit her. "Have you done this before?"

He looked at her then took the items from Josh, "There's a first for everything."

** Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

** One more chapter to go after this, (tear streak down cheek) Enjoy the chapter.**

Maddy felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen, it hurt so bad. Breathing Hard she felt like she ran a good hundred miles before she heard the weak cry of her daughter.

And everything seemed to stop.

Her baby was in the arms of Lucas Taylor, as he held her, staring at her with a calculated look. When Maddy felt another contraction she cried out.

"Okay, Luca, you clean the baby while I get the placenta." Skye seemed to take over, and she seemed much more at ease with this part of the birth. When the two people in the room looked at her with confusion she shrugged her shoulders and said. "Dr. Henry let me deliver the placenta's after she got the baby out."

The whole time Skye worked, Maddy kept her head turned to watch Lucas ever so gently wash her baby who had calmed down.

She opened her eyes, but Maddy couldn't see her eyes color form where she sat, though she did see something in Lucas' eyes.

"Okay Maddy?" Skye just threw whatever the placenta was away and looked at her. Delivering the sac that was key to her baby's survival was much easier than the actual baby. And all Maddy wanted was to hold her child.

Reaching out, Lucas stepped towards her with Marina swaddled, but she was more than ready to drink her mother's milk. Laying back, Skye helped her move around, holding a blanket over her so no one saw her body exposed.

But that was the least of her worries as Josh and Zoe entered. Kneeling by her, Zoe looked at the tiny child, "Is she my sister, too?"

Maddy tried to explain, exhaustion becoming too great for her to bear to speak before Skye took over.

Looking down at her baby, blue looked up to her.

Her daughter had Maddy's skin tones and hair, but the bluest eyes. Mark's eyes. As she studied her daughter she didn't notice someone study the interaction between the two.

Lucas had never seen a birth, funny how this was his first time helping in one. But now he saw what he should have seen a long time ago. And an ocean of regrets were crashing into him like it would a sea wall.

Maddy would gladly give her life for this baby, just as his mother did for him.

Damn it, He realized he was about to do the one thing that would make him a nice person. And it had him feeling like the Grinch did when his heart grew three sizes in a few minutes.

.

.

.

Taking the sleeping baby from her napping mother, Lucas stepped from the room and looked at McCath.

"Take her into the forest and leave her, I'm sure some dinosaur would enjoy the snack." The old man laughed out, and smiled that disgusting thin smile.

Lucas wanted to spit in his face, but chose to stay calm and walked out of the house, before turning back. "Actually, Sir. I think," he began, "I want to keep her. Never had a kid, think it would be fun."

The old man looked at him like he was insane. "Keep her away from Mrs. Reynolds. I want her to focus on My child."

"Sir, with all due respect, Your kid will take another nine months, until then Maddy should care for this one." That set the old man off.

He raised his gun and pointed it at Lucas, then the baby, "She will not care for this child! Are we clear." He was practically spit at the younger man and infant. Lucas walked away with his tail between his legs.

As he was left a figure joined him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Skye asked softly, and he couldn't help but smile. Lucas walked to the little house that belonged to his father.

"I just realized something, and I don't want to desroy this world, so right now, I need your help. Plus my father would never listen to me." She stared at him. He was bluffing had to be, but he did seem to bond with the infant. It showed as Marina, as Maddy named her, fingered the shiny button of his old jacket.

"So I was thinking, if you could help me sneak her to Maddy at night, then I could work on sending the phoenix group back and fixing everything."

"I'll help, but I won't tell you where," Before she could say Taylor, she stopped. He had called the Commander father. Shaking her head she continued, "your father is. I haven't a right to trust you. Also the right window in the back of the Reynolds house is hidden form camera view." She smiled. A genuine smile to him for the first time.

Nodding he left, he had so much more to do now.

.

.

.

As Maddy woke up, the first thing she was aware of was that the Baby tha should be in her arms, was gone.

"She's dead." McCath chuckled before coughing, covering his mouth with a tissue. "Sent Lucas to throw her in the forest."

Her stomach dropped, Maddy had failed to protect her baby, just like she failed to protect Alex, and Mark, and now Marina.

"In a few weeks, your bady will be back to normal, and ready to carry my heir." Her only thought was to get hold of a gun and shoot him. And then, herself to stop everything that hurt so bad.

As McCath left, Skye passed him and shut the doors, Locking the front door of the house. "Lucas is going to take care of your baby." She informed but a wail from Maddy made her turn. "Maddy, Lucas is protecting Marina. He's going to bring her by tonight."

Wiping her face, felt her entire body relax. "Why?" She honesty thought he was some kind of brute from the way Skye reacted.

"He wants to fix everything bad he's done, or that's what he told me. Anyways he seems really comfortable around the kid." She was smiling, "Everything is going to be alright."

Maddy smiled, not everything was horrible.

.

.

.

In the next several weeks, just as McCath said, her body returned o normal, though she did have to work out with Skye to burn off the last remaining pounds of pregnancy weight.

She also got an injection by the dying man, knowing it was a fertilized egg from Lucas, who told her after slipping her a plan b drug.

Maddy also became a night person, spending as much time with her child as she could. And she did note, how when she did see Lucas in public, he always had Marina in the crook of his arm.

And her husband. All Maddy could do was send Mark letters through Skye, from what she knew was her parents were safe, they set up a camp and he was ecstatic about the baby.

He even sent his tags for her to take a picture with. "Smile Marina." She whispered and took one picture before the baby got hold of the tags and took several more, horrible shots.

Lucas laughed at them before he was able to slip the tags away and take a photo of them both. "Hey Mari, say hi to your Daddy and God father." Yes, Maddy had made Lucas godfather to her baby, but he wore the title with pride. Just never told anyone outside her inner circle of it.

"LUCAS!" McCath stood at the door way, having had keys made for himself to the Reynolds home. Lucas grabbed the baby and tucked her protectively in his arms. "Get that filth out of here." The man fled, leaving Maddy to face this wrath alone. But she would rather have it this way, her baby being taken somewhere safe.

"You little bitch!" He slapped her, sending her tumbling form the couch to the floor. "I know you aborted my heir, the only goddamned egg that would take one of my sperm. You….You ruined everything!" He kicked her as she struggled to get up.

Grabbing her by the hair, the old man dragged her from the house and out into the brig. "I want everyone to see when I execute Madelyn Reynolds." A snarl left his throat as he threw her into a cell. "In the morning, you'll be dead."

She huddled in the corner. I guess this is it. It was all she could think.

.

.

.

Maddy was awaken by screams and shouts, before someone yanked her door open. McCath strode inside and pointed his gun at her. "I was hoping to wait till morning, but no. Your stupid family has to come to the rescue." He was pissed, she could even see the vein on his forehead pop.

She shook, before he grabbed her again and walked her out of the brig.

Looking around Maddy saw the fight on the full scale. And she could tell that the Phenox group were suffering some pretty sever loses.

"MADDY!" Her husbands voice called for her and she wanted to run to him, but McCath's hold was surprisingly strong. He smiled and forced her to kneel, placing the barrel of his gun to the space between her eyes.

"Say good-" Mark thundered into him and rained his fists own, both men discarding their weapons.

Maddy got hold of McCath's and pointed it at him, but she didn't shoot in fear of hitting Mark.

She screamed for help, not sure what to do, as the two men seemed invincible to each other's attacks.

That is until McCath rolled on top of Mark and pressed a knife into his neck.

Before he slice anything. Something sliced into him.

They all turned to see a thing, a dinosaur, sinking it's tail into McCath continuously. She ran to Mark and pulled him away, closer to her.

"It's a slasher, I didn't see it come in the gates." Wrapping it's huge jaws around the old man's neck and tearing out as much flesh as it could, McCath died in a matter of seconds. Maddy can't say she's sorry for it.

The Slasher turned and approached them, it's stance more relaxed as it moved. And Maddy saw something hanging form it's claws.

Looking to meet the creature's eyes she gasped, It's eyes bright blue.

Rubbing it's head over Mark's Slasher heart, before doing the dame to Maddy, lingering a moment to hear her heart beat. It stared for one last moment before sprinting to the fence and climbing over. Thogh she could still see what the creature held

A bright red Power Ranger clutched in the Slasher's claws. "Alex." It was barely a whisper, but the creature turned and barked out to her, she guessed a goodbye.

"Well," Mark rasped, and Maddy turned her attention to her husband who looked like shit. "Glad that's over."

She smiled and cried. She was so happy and relieved as the battle died down around them.

They had won the fight for survival.

**So there is still an epilogue to write for this, but Yeah, GO SLASHER. During that whole scene I really wanted to yell "POWER RANGER GET HIM!" **

** Any ways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

** Oh, my gosh. This is the end. But do not fear, I have a very important question for all of you lovely readers I'd like you to respond to. It will be at the end of the chapter.**

** Thank you, you lovely readers that have been with me from the beginning, for reading .**

Maddy stood over the grave, Marina in her arms. Sure enough, The red Power Ranger was gone with evidence of a slasher.

"Hey sweethearts." Mark walked up to them and kissed Maddy's cheek, before gently laying his lips on Marina's forehead. "is everything okay."

"The slasher that saved us," She started leaning into him. "Do you think, that maybe, Alex sent it to us?" It had been days since the battle and the slasher rescuing them form McCath. She could still see the image of the Power Ranger in the beast's claws.

He kissed her hair line. "I don't know." He repeated himself twice, as they silently thanked Alex for the slasher's help.

.

.

.

Marina cried out, Mark trying desperately to calm her. They both had been trying to calm her for the last four hours. She just seemed cranky, but they couldn't get her to sleep.

As they presented her with every toy they had for her.

A thunk sounded outside and everyone went quiet. Looking at each other, Mark passed Marina to his wife and went to the back door.

"Hon, you're gonna want to see this." He called and she gasped as he lifted a dirty, but otherwise unharmed, Power Ranger. As soon as Marina saw this she started making motions for it, before Mark cleaned it quickly. Using scalding hot water, and cussing as it burned him, and soap. He soon had a Power Ranger for her.

As if the item was god sent, their child became silent, staring at the red Power Ranger and cooing.

Smiling they sat down and just watched Marina examine the toy. How odd, what this toy has brought them.

.

.

.

In the following weeks everyone helped rebuild and Lucas sent the Phoenix Group back, right before Maddy's father blew up Hope Plaza.

But there was still so much to do. And her daughter was either with Mark, Lucas or herself. She always laughed at how these two men became inseparable from her daughter.

Today though Marina was with Lucas, as he severed house arrest for all that he did. It would only last another month, but she could tell he was going insane from close quarters.

Maddy was currently sitting in her bedroom, folding baby clothes and generally cleaning the disaster Marina and Lucas left behind. Did she mention the man could come to her house with a guard?

A knock at the door brought her out of the single bed room and to the front. Greeting her parents, who were dressed up way too formal. They held out a long white dress for her.

"What's this?" Holding the satin and silk material in her hands. They told her to put it on, and soon she was in a glorious waterfall of white, it curving to her body in the most wonderful way.

"It's gorgeous on you sweet heart." Her mother whispered as she took some make up brushes and started on her face. She enjoyed the treatment, and wondered what was going on.

Soon she looked in the mirror and gasped. A light umber color offset the amber in her eyes perfectly, as a soft blush added color to her cheeks, and her lips were a soft brown. Elisabeth ran a brush through her hair before handing her a pair of white flats and watching her place them on.

"Ready?" Jim asked, a proud, but at the same time sad smile on his face.

"Ready for what?" She asked before yelping as her mother gave her a shot. When she asked, she just got a shrug and a smile.

Her father offered her his arm and she placed her hand delicately in the crook of the arm. Leading her out the door and around to the sea facing fence.

"Maddy, I said that when you got married, you should be twenty and he would be some uber scientist. Fearing me?" She laughed and nodded, a smiling lighting his lips before he started walking her the other way and towards the agriculturally department.

She noted the rose petals on the ground that they walked on.

"Well, Mark…He's not so bad. As long as he makes you happy, well I guess he is a pretty good guy." They turned the corner into one of the huge, clear glass greenhouse.

All oxygen left her as she smiled widely.

Rows and rows of flowers brighter than anything she every saw lines the path, stopping at the end. Mark stood at the end of the path, close friends and family on either side of it, and Commander Taylor next to him.

He smiled at her, as her father presented a bouquet of roses to her. Taking it, she let him lead her down the path as her brother, the D.J. for the event, played the wedding march.

Passing Lily, she reached out and touched her hand, a silent thank you on her lips. Her sister the flower girl next to where she would stand, Sam on Mark's side.

As she passed Lucas, who wore a tie, and held Marina, her daughter wore a small white dress and a wreath of flowers, deeply asleep in her godfather's arms.

Passing several sixers, she smiled to Mira as she stood next to Guzman, his own daughter next to him.

She was surprised when she neared Mark and someone, Wash in a knee high dress, took the flowers from her. Jim, as much as it pained him, passed his baby girl off to her husband.

Kissing Mark's cheek, she smiled widely, "I thought, you would like a real wedding." She giggled as he spoke, before Taylor started.

When it came to their vows Mark started. "I knew only how to hurt, and kill. But then, I walked through those doors and saw you. I thought, this is the person who will make my life better." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "And my life certainly changed, and I actually had a reason to live. I actually had someone to love, and it wasn't easy, living together, but separately at the same time. Well, it was all worth it."

It was her turn, and all she could do was tell him the truth. "I had to deal with bullies, who honestly would have been happy to have me dead. And broken rebreathers, sending me to the hospital. When my family and I got here, I thought everything will be different and better. Then I was taken away and put with a man I didn't even know. But he was gently and kind, and ever so sweet, who helped me through the entire married thing." She laughed as he chuckled.

"And I'm so happy I got you," She finished and Taylor soon pronounced them husband and wife the second time. Mark pulling her into his arms and kissing her like it was their first kiss ever. Gently, chaste, and warm.

"I now present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds." Taylor's voice was strong and Wash sidled up to him afterwards, as everyone clapped and whistled and hollered at the union.

.

.

.

The reception was beautiful, several well wishes given to the young couple, before everyone started dancing.

She was swaying in her husband's arms, watching her little sister hold Sam's hands and dance. Giggling she whispered, "If this keeps up, Sam and Zoe will be the next tying the knot." Mark twirled her around to get a look and started laughing.

"Your father is thinking the same thing." He whispered and she could only imagine the pale death glare look her father wore.

Wash and Taylor cut through the floor, performing a salsa that was much too suggestive for the little ones, but a spectacular show.

She laughed and squeezed Mark's hand. A quick tug had her snuggled into his chest, and kissing him deeply.

.

.

.

Mark cradled Marina as Maddy held his free arm. Walking into their home, they made their way to their bedroom and laid down, shoes and clothes dumped on the floor as they pulled on their sleeping clothes and put Marina in her bed.

Kissing her forehead, they tucked her in and quietly left the sleeping child to her dreams.

"So, good day?" he asked, but she kissed him and pushed him to the bed.

"Yes, thank you for this, but I need to repay you properly." Crawling on top of him she sat on his strong stomach.

"Good, I figured you'd like it." He pulled her down to his lips and wrapped his arms around her. "You know it's our Honey Moon."

She smiled. Oh yes, she did know.

**And this concludes this story, but here is my important question. **

** Sequel? Yes, no. tell me. I was thinking of something more of Maddy's and Mark's life inside the colony.**

** Also thank you all for reading. And please tell me if I should write a sequel.**


End file.
